


Project Partners (Mavin)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Gavin and Michael are paired together for an English project.(Nothing against Lindsay just relevant to the plot)





	1. Chapter 1

Gavins POV

It's a Friday afternoon and I'm walking to Michael's house with him after school. We've been assigned as partners for a project we have to do in English and, although we've never really spoken before, this silence we're in isn't awkward. The thing is, I've had a crush on Michael for fucking ever, but I would die if anyone found out, besides Ray, who's known since the beginning. I find myself blushing every time I look at him and resort to staring at the floor instead. I didn't even realise he'd walked up the path of a lovely looking house and was currently unlocking the door.  
"You coming in or what?" He asks me. That's enough to snap me out of my trance.  
"Yeah" I mumble, blushing.

He walks into the kitchen and I follow stopping in the doorway. He walks over to the table where two boys and a girl, all around 7, are sitting writing, I guess doing homework. They're quite cute, one of the boys has black hair and blue eyes but the other two have curly reddish brown hair, like Michael's, and brown eyes. The boys hair is longish and curly and he is a spitting image of Michael, and the girls hair, also long and curly, is pulled into pigtails. He hugs two of them from behind and scruffs their hair whilst saying a casual "Hey guys."

"Hey Michael." They say in unison. Michael then walks over to the fridge and grabs 2 cans of Dr pepper before turning to me.  
"Better get this project started I guess." I nod slightly.  
"Yeah." He starts to walk towards me when I hear "Mickey, can you grab me a drink?" from the boy.  
"Sure thing, Connor." Michael says as he grabs a third can and places it in front of his, I assume, brother, but before he can pull his hand away his brother grabs his arm and pulls him forward. He whispers something to Michael that I can't hear, but it makes Michael look at me for a split second, slightly blushing, then look back to Connor.  
"Yes." his brother says something else and he says "no" immediately. He pauses for a second before blushing harder and winking at his brother, "not yet but hopefully soon." He whispers but I hear him anyway, his brother gives Michael a grin in response. I stand there confused for a while and before I know it Michael was walking past me to bottom of the staircase saying "Oi, Gav, you coming?"

I blush. "Yeah."

"Okay, well my room's this way"

I follow him up the stairs and through a door at the very end of the hallway. He sits down on his bed and I sit on his desk chair, staring at his video game collection on, under and around his desk. He has all the same games as me, I didn't realise he was into video games.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know they would be home yet." I hear him say, so I turn around to face him.  
"No problem, they your siblings??" I question, although it seems like a dumb question since it's pretty obvious they are, damn it Gavin what's wrong with you! Michael just smiles a little.  
"Yeah, Jamie isn't, he's Connors friend, I also have an older brother, Jason; I think he's at work. What about you? Got any siblings?" He asks.  
"Yeah, Johnny's 4 and Olivia's 6 months." I say and he nods. We sit in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before he asks "you wanna play a video game??"

"Of course, which one??"

"I don't mind, you pick"

I pick up halo and pass it to Michael, who puts it in the Xbox while I get comfy leaning against the headboard of his bed, he joins me and passes me a control and we start playing.

~time skip of a few hours~

"FOR FUCK SAKE GAVIN STOP KILLING ME SO FUCKING QUICKLY GOD GIVE ME A CHANCE AT LEAST!!!"

We've been playing halo for a few hours and it turns out I might be a slightly tiny bit better than Michael at it, and by that I mean I've won all but 2 games. Its safe to say Michael's getting frustrated and slightly angry, which resulted in a lot of yelling, mainly aimed at me, but I don't mind, I know he doesn't mean it. I'm just watching him rage with a small grin on my face because wow he looks really cute when he's mad, his face all red and flushed and even though he's yelling and trying to be angry, he has a small happy gleam in his eye and he can't hide that little smile on his face. He loves it really.

We start another game with a different map and I shoot him straight away, causing him to yell again, this time pushing me side ways so I fall onto my arm, lying down slightly. He blushes, grabs my other arm and pulls me back up so I'm sitting next to him again and, for the first time all afternoon, I realise we've been sat so close that our arms and legs are touching. He must realise too because he turns back to the game, a small blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips.  
I beat him again a few minutes later and he yells "FUCK ME IN THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!" He pushes me over again, this time holding me down so I can't play, causing me to giggle, and a few seconds later there is a short knock on the door before it opens, revealing a boy a few years older than us, around 19 years old.  
"Hey Jase what's up?" Michael asks while Jason looks from Michael to me, then back again as Michael and I sit up.  
"Oh sorry, didn't realise you had company, just wanted to ask you if you could keep the 'rage quit' to a minimum because Taylor doesn't feel too good and is trying to sleep." Jason asks quietly.  
"Sure thing, sorry, is she okay?" Michael asks and his brother smiles.  
"She'll be fine." Michael nods and looks to the screen to me then back at his brother before he suddenly says "Oh yeah, Jason Gavin, Gavin Jason, we're working on a school project together." His brother scoffs.  
"Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like your getting much done to me." Michael blushes, he seems to do that a lot.  
"Yeah, whatever, get out." To which his brother smirks and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

As the door shuts Michael turns to me.  
"You want something to eat?" He asks.  
"Sure." I reply and we leave the room. We walk past a door and I hear a small tired voice call "Michael." He stops and turns into the room.  
"What's up little one?" He asks Taylor and she runs up to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug. He hugs her back and picks her up and I see him whisper something in her ear which makes her turn to face me.  
"Hello Gavin." She says quietly.  
"Hey Taylor." I reply, smiling at the adorable way Michael is looking at his little sister.

"You sound funny." She giggles, I notice that she has dimples like Michael. Michael smiles at her and says "He's British" before he feels Taylor's forehead, frowning.  
"You don't feel hot kiddo, what's wrong?" He asks rubbing her back.  
"My tummy hurts." She pouts and he frowns and rubs her stomach.  
"Me and Gav are gonna get some food, you want me to bring you some toast or something?" She shakes her head.  
"You want a glass of water?" She nods.  
"Okay kiddo." He smiles putting her back to bed. He turns back to me and leads me downstairs. We get to the kitchen and I sit on a stool at the breakfast bar and watch as he gets a glass of water, saying a quick "be right back" before leaving.

Jason walks in and gets a can of Dr Pepper before he comes over to me.  
"Hey, Gavin right?" I nod.  
"Yeah hi." He looks at me curiously.  
"How come I've never seen you here before?" He asks.  
"To be honest I didn't really talk to Micool until we were partnered for this project." I answer honestly.  
"Really?" I nod.  
"Because Michael is constantly talking about you." He continues."There's this guy in my English class and he's so funny and he plays the same games I do and he's British and he has amazing green eyes!" He says in a funny Michael impression and I frown, confused.  
"Really?" I ask intrigued.  
"Yeah, you'd think a 17 year old boy would have better things to talk about but no he doesn't shut up about you." I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks and Jason smirks at me.  
"Why you blushing Gav? Something you want to share?" I shake my head just as Michael walks in. He pauses just inside the door and looks from me to Jason and back again, suddenly looking nervous.  
"What's up?" He says casually eyeing Jason.  
"Oh nothing, me and Gav were just having a nice little chat, hows Taylor?" Michael nods slowly and stares at Jason a bit more before answering.  
"She's okay, she has a slight temperature but I gave her some medicine, she's asleep now." He responds. Jason nods and goes upstairs and as soon as he leaves the room Michael looks at me.  
"Whatever he said is a lie." He says jokingly but there's a nervous look in his eye. I nod.  
"Okay Micool, whatever you say." I joke. He glares at me playfully.  
"My name isn't 'Micool' its Michael." he says in a fake British accent.  
"That's what I said Micool, let me teach you something, we say things differently." I joke and he pushes my shoulder.  
"What do you wanna eat?" I shrug.  
"Pizza?" He grins and grabs his phone from his pocket.  
"Is pepperoni okay?" I nod yes. He orders it and we go into the front room to start our project. The project is to write a short story about love and romance, basing them off of the poems from our anthologies, so we can prepare for when we have to compare books to poems.

We start flicking through the anthology and I laugh at a poem I'm reading.  
"This is so dumb, read this one." I hand him my anthology and he starts reading out loud.  
"Not a red rose or a satin heart, I give you an onion- okay what the fuck is wrong with this woman?!" He asks and I giggle.  
"I know right! If my partner gave me an onion I'd throw it at them!" I say laughing and he joins me.  
"I would cook it in a stir fry." He says and I laugh again.  
He carries on reading, "it is a moon wrapped in a brown paper bag. Okay what is the point of this poem?" He asks looking up at me.  
"I think she's basically saying that she isn't going to give her partner anything cliche like she wants to give them a nice gift but she feels that roses and stuff are too mainstream, and that the moon is an amazing beautiful thing, so is love, but its common and kind of ruined and is no longer special, which is what the paper bag represents." I suggest and he stares at me.  
"Fucking Christ Gav calm down with the reading in between the lines, fuck." He says laughing slightly.  
"So you wouldn't give someone an onion, what would you give your partner?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know, it depends on who they are, for example right now I would give them something that they would remember, like a gesture or something, I don't know I'm not really a romantic person, what about you?" He asks me, I think for a second before answering.  
"I would do a gesture too, I would go into the garden when its dark and hang up loads of fairy lights and I would lay a blanket down and we could have a picnic on the blanket and then we could look at the stars or something." He smiles at me.  
"Wow dude I'm jealous of whatever girl manages to grab you." He says joking and I add "or guy" without thinking, and he corrects himself, repeating "or guy."

I smile. "Okay but seriously what should we do our story about?" I ask him and he flicks through the anthology.  
"Maybe we should do a sort of anti love, or the complete opposite of the stereotypical love story, and I think we should do something like this." He points to the poem Valentine, "Like, nothing cliche." He adds and I nod.  
"Yeah that's great, we could have a young person and maybe none of their relationships work out so they go against the norm." He nods.  
"Should we do two guys or two girls to make it as far from the norm as possible?" He suggests and I nod. We spend the next 15 minutes discussing our story and writing when there is a knock at the door. Michael goes to get it and he brings the pizza in. He sets it down on the floor and we sit on either side of the box, leaning against the sofa and playing call of duty. After about an hour I hear the front door open and a woman call out "I'm home!" I look at the clock and realise its 6:30.  
"In here." Michael shouts, still focused on the game. The front room door opens and a woman with long wavy reddish blonde hair and a thin pretty face walks in.  
"Hey Michael." she then turns to me.  
"You aren't mine, who's this?" She asks smiling.

"Mum this is Gavin," Michael says and she looks at me smiling slightly.  
"We're doing an English project together." He adds and she nods, "Hey Gavin."  
I smile at her."Hello Mrs Jones."  
She smiles at me, "Call me Denise, love." She then looks at Michael, "It doesn't look like you're getting much done." I look around and see there are books, pens and paper scattering the coffee table and were sat on the other side of the room with pizza playing video games.  
"Erm... We're having a pizza break." Michael says guiltily and I giggle at him, making him smile at me. She rolls her eyes. "Where's everyone else at?" She asks Michael.  
"Connor's in the garden with Jamie and Jason's with Taylor in her room, she's not well." He says and his mum instantly looks worried.  
"What's wrong?" She says quickly.

"She's just got a stomach bug, she had a temperature. Jason put her to bed, she seems better now." He adds and his mum walks over to him.  
"What would I do without you guys?" She says kissing his forehead and walking out the room. I smile at Michael; it's nice that he's close with his family. As he turns back to the screen he realises I'm looking at him.  
"What?" He asks confused.  
"Nothing." I say turning to the screen and unpausing the game. At around 8pm I get a call from my mum asking if I want picking up.  
"You can stay over if you want." Michael whispers to me and I nod.  
"Okay." I whisper back, smiling.  
"Micool said I could stay, is that okay?" I ask and she agrees. I hear a whining in the background and remember that Johnny can't sleep unless I say goodnight to him for some reason. I put the phone on speaker so I don't have to hold it and can continue playing the game, sighing when I hear Johnny call my name.  
"Let me talk to John." I hear my mum say "It's Gav, Johnny." And then the phone is handed to him.  
"Gavvy." He cries down the phone.  
"Hey Johnny, what's up buddy?" I ask him.

"I miss you Gavvy, when are you coming home?" He says sobbing quietly and I hear Michael awww.  
"I'll come home tomorrow buddy, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." I say trying to soothe him.

"But how will I sleep tonight?" I can tell he's pouting and I smile as Michael awws again.  
"Are you ready for bed?" He says yes.  
"Go get into bed and I'll say goodnight now okay bud?" I ask.  
"Okay!" I hear my mum laugh as he runs off up stairs. I hear the rustling of his duvet and he says he's in bed.  
"Okay, goodnight munchkin, I love you to the moon." I say and he replies "I love you to the moon and the stars and the entire universe!" I smile.  
"Goodnight buddy, put mum back on yeah? And get some sleep!" I smile and then I hear my mum saying goodnight to him and leaving his room.  
"Thanks Gav, I love you, see you tomorrow." She says and I smile.  
"I love you too, G'night mum." I say before I hang up. I look over to Michael and see him smiling at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Your brother is the cutest thing." He says smiling and I nod, "yeah, he's adorable."

We go up to Michael's room and carry on playing video games sat on his bed. He gives me a t-shirt and pair of pj shorts to sleep in, both of which are slightly too big for me, and we both get changed before continuing to play call of duty. At around midnight I fall asleep, my head falling onto his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Michaels POV

I wake up at 9am and decide to help my mum with breakfast. Gavin is asleep, his head on my chest and arm across my waist, I assume this happened while we were sleeping, so I carefully move him so he's not lying on me and smile when he cuddles into my pillow. I go downstairs and see my mum cooking pancakes so I walk over and help. We start cooking when she starts talking.  
"Gavin seems like a nice boy." She says and I know immediately where this is going.  
"Yeah he's great." I reply and she gives me a smirk.  
"What?" I ask defensively and she scoffs.  
"Oh please I know you like him! It's written all over your face! The way you look at him like he's the only person in the room is adorable!" I blush crimson and hear Jason chuckle.  
"Are we teasing Micool?" He says in a fake British accent and I glare at him as my mum laughs.  
"Don't worry Michael; I won't say a word... Well, I won't say another word." Jason laughs and I glare at him again. The last thing I need is for Jason to run his mouth, what with Connor asking if Gavin is the one I have a crush on and if we're dating, I still don't know if Gavin heard him ask me, and with Jason maybe telling him yesterday that I'm fucking totally basically in love with him. Jason sits on the counter top next to me and pulls me into a hug.  
"In all seriousness though, Gavin seems really nice and you obviously like him, so I'm glad you have a good taste in dudes because I would hate to have to beat up a kid 2 years younger than me." He says and I laugh at him.

"I don't think you're gonna need to beat this one up Jason, also, British? Good call Michael." My mum adds and I roll my eyes, blushing/  
"Thanks mum." I say smiling and helping her again. After a few minutes I hear Jason whisper "holy fuck Michael brace yourself because if you loved him in the day he's adorable in the morning." and I laugh at him and turn around. Holy shit he was right. Gavin looks so adorable in my too big for him t-shirt and pyjama shorts and sleepy eyes and bed hair that still looks kind of perfect.

My mum notices Gav and says "morning Gavin." She smiles and he replies with a small tired smile and a sleepy "mornin" which sounds so fucking sexy in his fucking British accent laced with tiredness.  
"Hey Gav, want food?" I ask trying to stay calm, he nods and my mum says "you boys go sit down, I'll bring it over." I sit at the breakfast bar and Jason and Gavin sit either side of me. My mum brings the plates over as well as 3 glasses of orange juice. As we start to eat Connor comes down and grabs his own food. We finish eating and go get dressed. I give Gavin one of my tops and a pair of shorts and holy shit, him in my clothes with messy bed hair is really sexy. We play video games for an hour when Gavin gets a text asking him to come home soon because his mum needs him to babysit. I walk him to his house, which is only a few streets away, because we figured whilst his siblings are sleeping we can try and get some more of our project done.

As soon as the front door opens a small boy jumps into Gavin's arms. He giggles and hugs the small boy before walking in and closing the door behind us.  
"Hey munchkin!" Gavin giggles and the boy squeezes him tightly.  
"I missed you Gavvy!" And I aww. A woman walks out of the room to our left and pulls Gavin into a hug.  
"Hey Gav thanks for coming home." Gav smiles, still holding who I'm guessing is Johnny.  
"Anytime mum, this is Micool, Micool this is mum and Johnny" he says and I smile.  
"Hi Mrs free. Hiya Johnny." I say and she smiles at me.  
"Hiya love, call me Emily, sorry it's a brief introduction, I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to go, I'm late for a meeting." She says before turning to Gavin.  
"Olivia is in her crib, she should wake up soon but you know where everything is. Love you guys, see you soon." She says kissing her sons on the head. As soon as the door shuts I hear a baby cry.  
"Johnny, buddy, I'm gonna need you to let go of me." Gav says chuckling and Johnny shakes his head.  
"Fine, here, go to Micool." He says and he passes Johnny to me. I laugh and smile as he wraps his arms around me tightly. Gavin laughs at me and starts to walk upstairs.  
"You can come you know, you don't have to stand in the hall way the entire time." He jokes and I follow him up the stairs. We walk into a room and Gavin walks over to the crib.  
"What's wrong liv?" He asks picking up the cutest baby I've ever seen. She has blonde hair and big green eyes, just like Johnny and Gavin. She stops crying as soon as Gavin holds her and I can't help but think Gavin would be an amazing dad. I'm brought back to reality by Johnny starting to climb up me and I laugh and he crawls up and on to my shoulders. Gavin laughs at me, but immediately shuts up when Olivia starts crying again and Gavin has to feed her.

We walk into the kitchen and I sit down as Johnny starts complaining that he's hungry.  
"Micool can you feed Liv while I make Johnny some food please?" I smile.  
"Sure boi." I take Olivia from Gavin's arms and grab the bottle from the counter. I check to see if the temperature is okay and start to feed her. She's so adorable and as I'm feeding her she wraps a hand around my little finger. I smile down at her and notice Gavin is watching me. I pretend I don't see and continue feeding her, burping her when she's done. Johnny finishes his food and we take them both upstairs, putting them to bed for a nap.  
"Love you, Gavvy." Johnny whispers as he drifts off.  
"Love you too, Johnny." Gav whispers as he kisses Johnny's head and leaves the room.

We walk into Gavin's room and get some work done before we get distracted by video games. We play halo for a while but turn it off after I get annoyed and almost shout at Gavin so we decide to play a quieter game and choose portals. After a few minutes there's a knock at the door, Gav walks downstairs to answer it and I listen to what he says.  
"Hey Gavvo." I hear who I think is Geoff from maths say. I didn't know he was Gavin's friend, then again I don't know who any of his friends are.  
"Hiya Geoff, what's up?" Gav says, confirming my thoughts.  
"Nothing really, just came to check on my little Brit." Geoff says and I hear Gavin laugh.  
"I'm okay Geoff, I feel better today." Was Gavin sick? He seemed fine yesterday.  
"You say you're fine Gavvy but I know its not true bud." I hear Gavin sigh.  
"Can we talk about this later? Micool's here and I think I've left him long enough," but Geoff cuts him off.  
"Hold the fuck up! Michael as in'rage quit' Jones is here? Why?" He asks, confused and angry, and I hear Gavin say something about a project when the door opens and Johnny comes in crying.  
"Where's Vav?" He asks looking around and I smile slightly at the nickname before I reply.  
"He's talking to Geoff downstairs, what's wrong Johnny?" He runs at me and hugs me tight.  
"I had a bad dream and it was scary and I need vav to stop the bad guys." I smile.  
"You want me to take you to vav?" He nods.  
"You're a superhero too, you can be Mogar." He says and I smile, picking him up.

I walk downstairs to see Gav still at the front door with Geoff. Geoff notices me first and glares at me. I'm sort of taken aback but I get it since people are sort of weary of me, I'm not known as rage quit for nothing. He notices the crying Johnny and looks sympathetic for him, but soon turns and glares at me again. Gav turns around.  
"Oh hey, what's up munchkin?" He asks and I put Johnny down so he can go to Gavin.  
"something about a nightmare and needing vav." I explain and Gav blushes and laughs then turns to Johnny.  
"Why don't you go with Micool and watch cartoons and I'll make you a milkshake yeah?" Johnny nods and jumps at me. I catch him and laugh.  
"C'mon then Johnny." I chuckle throwing him over my shoulder and taking him into the living room. I throw him onto the sofa gently and put on Pokémon. I sit next to him, throwing my arm across the back of the sofa. He snuggles into my side and rests his head on my lap, watching TV.

After a while I hear Johnny talk.  
"He's my favorite" he says pointing at charizard on the screen. His thumb is in his mouth so it's hard to understand him, but I hear him okay and laugh.  
"He's my favorite too." I say back to him, my hand stroking his hair soothingly, trying to get him back to sleep.  
"Really?" He asks excitedly, I chuckle at him, he's so much like Gav its unreal.  
"Yeah, really."

Gavin's POV

I go into my kitchen with Geoff and as soon as we walk in he shuts the door and turns to me.  
"What the hell Gavin?" I look at him nervously, he never calls me Gavin unless he's really pissed off.  
"What?" I ask and he glares at me.  
"Don't you 'wot' me Gavin David Free! Why is rage quit here?" He asks me angrily and I flinch at him full naming me. I hate it when Geoff is mad at me and immediately start trying to defend myself and calm him down.  
"We were doing a project for English and he walked me home and I asked if he would help me look after Johnny and Liv." I rush out defensively and he glares at me again.  
"You know how dangerous he is Gavin, are you mad? I promised your dad that I would look out for you and you are not making it easy!" He whisper yells and I flinch again, my eyes widening. He sighs wrapping his arms around me.  
"Look, I know you've been going through a hard time with your dad and the move and everything but he's dangerous Gav, and I want you to be safe." I sigh.  
"I know Geoff, but he's fine honestly, he's really sweet and adorable, look, I'll show you." I grab his hand and quietly pull him out the kitchen and to the front room, we watch Michael from the doorway. Johnny is lying on Michaels lap and they're watching Pokémon.  
"He's my favorite." Johnny says pointing at the screen. He looks really content with Michael. Michael chuckles and says "he's my favorite too," stroking his hair. He's so good with kids which makes him even more adorable.  
"Really?" Johnny asks and Michael giggles at him, god he's actually perfect!  
"Yeah, really." He says.

I pull Geoff quietly back into the kitchen.  
"See! He's not how you think, he's really sweet." I say quietly and a look of realisation crosses Geoff's face.  
"Oh my god! You have a crush on rage quit!" He whispers and my eyes go wide.  
"No I don't!" I deny but Geoff stares at me with raised eyebrows and I cave, "fine maybe I do is that so bad?" He pauses for a minute then sighs.  
"If you really like him then I'm here for you but I will be keeping a close eye on him and the second he does anything, and I mean anything, wrong or hurts you in any way I will kill him where he stands! You hear me?" I nod, slightly scared because I know he means it but then I realise, "he doesn't even like me Geoff so you have nothing to worry about anyway." He rolls his eyes.  
"Bullshit, its so obvious! I have never seen him act the way he acts with you towards anyone before, I mean, he's looking after your little brother so you can have a chat, if you were anyone else he'd have told you to go fuck yourself! And the way he looks at you with that loving expression like you're the only one in the room, its how I look at Griffon. It's the way your dad looked at your mum." He adds and my eyes water thinking about my dad.  
I've known Geoff for along time, since I was around 7, and he met my parents too many times to count, so I know he knows that my dad looked at my mum like she was his entire world. Its been 11 months since he died, he was in the army and I remember the look on my mums face when she found out he wasn't coming home, she looked as if her entire world had shattered and she fell to the floor, she found out a few weeks later that she was pregnant with Liv and it tore her apart because she would never know her dad, and Johnny wouldn't remember him either. A tear falls down my cheek and Geoff hugs me.

"I'm sorry, I just miss him so much." He sighs.  
"I'm know Gav, you don't have to be sorry buddy, but know one thing, he is incredibly proud of you, and he will not be forgotten, you'll remind Johnny of his dad and how much he loved him, and you'll teach Livvy that her dad was a hero and he would have loved to of met her but he will always be with her." He says and we're both standing hugging each other with tears streaming down our faces.

After a few minutes we wipe our faces and walk into the front room. The sight we're met with is adorable, Johnny is asleep, his head on Michael's lap and Michael, also asleep, has his arm protectively across Johnny. I let out an awww and take a picture while Geoff rolls his eyes.  
"I'm gonna head home Gavver, tell Johnny I said bye yeah?" He whispers and I nod and hug him.  
"Bye, love you." I whisper. He hugs me back.  
"I love you too bud." I see him out and come back to the front room.  
"Micool." I shake his arm slightly and he jerks awake.  
"Oh hey Gav, sorry, we got tired," he says and I giggle.  
"It's okay Micool." I look down at Johnny and smile, he's truly the most amazing little brother anyone could ask for. I put an arm under his legs and round his back and pick him up. He snuggles into me and I smile, shushing him gently, and take him upstairs and put him in his bed. I grab the baby monitors from his and Livvy's room and take them downstairs, in to the front room and put them on the coffee table. I sit next to Michael and see him looking at the photos on the shelf next to him.  
"You were adorable when you were younger" he says as he nods to a picture of my dad holding me when I was around 5, our foreheads are pressed together and were hugging each other tightly, both with massive grins on our face and love clear in our eyes.  
He turns around, "what's wrong?"  
My eyes are shining with tears as I shake my head slightly, "That's my dad." I say quietly and nod towards the picture we were just looking at. He hesitates, as if having an inner battle with himself, before he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into him.  
"What happened?" He asks and I hug him tightly.  
"He was in the army," I start, burying my face in his shoulder and suddenly I'm telling him everything.  
"12 months ago he was deployed in Iraq. A month later he was shot. He never got to meet Liv, he didn't even know mum was pregnant. Mums face when she found out is what hurt the most, it was as if her entire world had shattered, then she found out she was pregnant and she was so happy but she was so sad that he wouldn't meet Liv and she would grow up without a dad, so would Johnny. She's not gonna know her dad, Johnny will forget him soon, I don't want that to happen. I miss him. I miss the way he looked at mum as if she was his whole world, I miss his stupid jokes that were dumb but you had to laugh because he would do the stupid grin as he told them, I miss how he would always tell me he was proud of me even if I'd done shit, I miss his hugs and it makes me sad to know I'll never hug him again and that Liv won't even known what his hugs feel like. I miss the way he would always greet me and Johnny by hugging us both and I just miss him." I don't know why I told him everything but I feel as if I can trust him. I'm sobbing now and I look up to see Michael looking at me with a strange look on his face, like a mix between sympathy and something else, and tears shine in his eyes. He looks at me for a second before pulling me into a hug.  
"I am so sorry boi, you deserve so much more than that." He says rubbing my back. I hear crying come from Johnny's baby monitor and wipe my eyes, I go to stand up but Michael is already standing.  
"I'll get him, stay there," and he's off before I can stop him. He comes back downstairs a minute later with Johnny, who runs over to me.  
"Why are you crying Gavvy?" He asks and I put him on my lap, giving him a hug.  
"I was just thinking about dad, munchkin, I'm okay." Johnny thinks for a second before saying "daddy used to call me munchkin."  
I smile. "He did, you're right." I smile and he wipes the tears off my face before hugging me tight and jumping off the sofa to go play. Michael sits down next to me and pats my thigh.  
"You okay?" He asks and I shake my head, sighing, and lean on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and whispers "it's okay not to be okay."

It's around 4pm now and Me and Michael are sitting on the sofa playing Mario. Liv is lying on my lap, my arm around her and I'm holding the control in front of her so she's secure, Johnny is sitting on Michaels lap trying to learn how to play, his hands on the controller with Michaels hands on top of his, controlling the character. I'm sitting so close to Michael our legs are pressed against each other and I blush slightly but neither of us move.  
After around 10 minutes I hear the front door open and my mum shouts "Gav, honey, I'm home!" I look at Liv and see she's awake so I shout "we're in here!" She comes in to the room and smiles at the sight. Michael is looking over Johnny's shoulder at the screen and telling him how to play. I turn back to her and she motions to the hall.  
I say "be right back" to Michael and pick Olivia up, walking into the hall and shutting the door.  
"So, who's your friend?" My mum grins, talking quietly so he cant hear.  
"That's Micool." I remind her.  
"Sooooo, he's cute." She says teasing me and I blush. Liv starts reaching for mum and she takes her before she turns to me again.  
"So, you sure you're just friends?" She asks genuinely interested, I blush slightly harder and she grins.  
"Gavin?" She asks and I sigh.  
"Honestly mum, were just friends, if that. We only started talking yesterday. Were working on an English project together." She laughs and pulls me into a one armed hug, Olivia in-between us.  
"Well he seems lovely, he's missing out." She says and I hear loud laughter coming from the living room.  
"Also it looks like Johnny likes him." Mum adds before kissing my cheek and going to the kitchen. We continue playing games with my mum watching from the other sofa when I hear a knock at the door. My mum answers it and I hear "Hey Geoff! How are you?"

"Hey Emily, I'm not too bad." He comes in and as soon as he walks into the front room Johnny climbs off of Michael and jumps at Geoff.  
"Geoffy!" He yells and Geoff laughs, tipping him upside-down and tickling his belly.  
"Hiya gremlin." He says and he puts him down. He glares at Michael before jumping next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"You alright bud?" He asks and I lean against him.  
"Yeah I'm okay." He looks at me questioningly for a second before saying "You still coming round mine later, Gavvo?" I smile at the nickname and nod, my head resting on his shoulder, "course lad." Just then Geoff gets a text.  
"Well, that's Grif, I'll see you later Gavvy," He raises his voice as he's leaving so my family can hear him from the kitchen, "bye Emily, bye gremlin!" I smile and shout "love you" as he leaves, which he shouts back. This happens a lot, Geoff coming over for a few minutes and then going home, but he lives next door and I do it too, so it's normal. I turn to see Michael watching me and frown slightly in confusion.  
"What's up Micool?"  
"I didn't know you were close with Geoff. Are you..." He pauses "going out or?"  
I smile and shake my head. "No, I mean, yes I'm bi and I love Geoff to pieces, he's amazing, but he's like my brother, plus he's totally whipped with Griffon." I say honestly.  
"Good to know." He mumbles.

We continue with our game for a while and after around half an hour his phone rings. He answers his phone and says he has to leave. He says bye to my mum as I walk him to the door and open it. He steps out and looks at me.  
"I'll, um, I'll see you Monday Gav." He says nervously and I see a car pull up behind him and Jack and Ryan get out. They walk towards Geoff's house and are half way to his door when they see me. They look surprised and I pretend I didn't see them. Turning my gaze back to Michael I say, "yeah, I'll see you Monday boi." He smiles at me slightly and I hear footsteps behind me. Johnny runs past me and jumps at Michael and I laugh as Johnny shouts "bye Micool!" Whilst Michael giggles.  
"Bye Johnny." He puts Johnny down and he immediately climbs on me so I hold him on my hip.  
I turn back to Michael and he smiles again, "see ya boi." He says as he turns around and starts walking away. I shut the door and immediately get a text from Geoff telling me to 'get my arse over there now!' I put Johnny down and sigh as I open the door again, walking next door. I'm in so much shit. The door is open so I go straight to the front room and as soon as I open the door Geoff has grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sofa next to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN!" Ryan exclaims and I decide to play innocent.  
"What?" I ask and the guys glare at me, apart from Geoff who knew anyway. I don't like it when they confront me like this and Ryan is actually really scary at the moment so I look at Geoff, who can obviously see the fear on my face.  
"Guys its not his fault, well, not entirely. They have to do an English project together so they went to rage quits yesterday and today-wait, this means you stayed at his Friday night?" I bite my lip and nod guiltily.  
"What the fuck Gavin! Anyway he asked if Michael would help babysit." I notice he left out the part about me kind of having a crush on Michael and make the mental note to thank him. The guys look at me.  
"Why the fuck did rage quit agree to helping you babysit?" Ryan asks just as Ray walks through the door.

"Hold up, rage quit helped you babysit?" He asks turning to me. I sigh and groan slightly, "we're doing an English project together. Look guys its not a big deal."

"When's the project due?" Geoff asks looking at me.

"Friday."

"So you only have to work with him for a week, and whilst you're doing your work we can make sure he doesn't do anything. Because if he so much as lays a finger on you so help me god I will pull his intestines out through his mouth and hang him with them." Geoff says and I chuckle slightly at his threat.  
"Okay Geoff, lets not resort to murder just yet yeah." Ray says and Ryan adds "yeah, I'm on a murder break." making everyone laugh.

We spend the rest of the day playing video games and eating pizza and, as its a Saturday, we all stay at Geoff's. I run next door and say goodnight to Johnny, staying there for an hour or so talking to my mum before going back to Geoff's. I walk through the door and see everyone talking so I go and sit next to Geoff. They're currently talking about Jack's new girlfriend, Caiti, who seems really nice. She's from Australia and she's in our science and maths classes.  
"What about you Ray? I saw you talking to Tina yesterday." Jack asks, making Ray turn bright red.  
"She's, erm..." He stutters and Ryan chips in "Little birdie told me she gave you her number, you called her yet?" He teases and Ray just nods still blushing.  
I giggle and dive on him hugging him tightly saying, "awww X-ray you're so cute! Bless him look at his little face awww." I coo squeezing his cheeks. The guys laugh and Ray glares at me before pushing me off saying "what about Vav? You're single too!" He says, turning everyone's attention to me. They look at me expectantly and I look to Geoff. He gives me a 'There is no way I can get you out of this, sorry' look and I glare at him.  
"No, there's not really anyone." I say but Ray's known about my crush on Michael ever since I moved here.  
"Bullshit! You like someone!" Ray grins and I sigh just as my phone rings. I look at the screen and see it's Michael. I answer immediately.  
"Hey, what's up boi?" I say as I walk out the room. Geoff gives me a knowing look as I pass him.

"Just wondering if I left my English book at yours. I left in kind of a rush." He says in a ramble and I giggle, "yeah its at mine, you want me to bring it on Monday?" I ask.  
"Thanks boi," He says and I smile, even though he can't see me.  
"No problem boi, find me before school, we'll probably be at our lockers."

"Thanks Gavvy, see you Monday boi."

"See you Monday, Micool." I say before hanging up. I walk into the front room and everyone looks at me.  
"What was that about Gavvo?" Geoff asks.  
"Micoo left his book at mine, I'm giving it to him on Monday."

"As long as that's all that's going to happen. If he tries anything-" he starts and I interrupt him.  
"Geoff, you'll probably be there anyway. Calm the fuck down." I reply and he nods.

After a few hours everyone starts falling asleep. Ryan on one sofa, Jack on one of the armchairs, Ray on the other arm chair and me and Geoff on the other sofa. After a while its only me and Geoff left awake. We're lying top and tail talking. I love moments like these, just me and Geoff talking, its like talking to your brother. When Johnny gets older I'll do this with him. Geoff is a great big brother, I love him so much. He's my best friend, too, we can always have a laugh and play and we have so many jokes and I can always rely on him.  
"I love you Geoff." I say out loud and I see him smile.  
"I love you too Gav." He smiles at me. Suddenly I hear a crash of thunder and its starts pissing it down making me jump, my eyes going wide. I've always had a fear of thunder storms. Geoff looks at me and quickly sits up. I go and sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me.  
"Its alright Gavvy." He whispers as there's a flash of thunder. I snuggle into him and he squeezes me.  
"Go to sleep Gav, it will be over when you wake up." I nod and lie down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up the next morning I'm still lying next to Geoff, who is asleep still, as is Ryan and Jack. Ray is playing call of duty quietly, sitting on the floor in front of the chair he was sleeping on. I check the time and see its 9:30am so I grab a controller and sit next to him.  
"You alright Vav?" He asks and I nod smiling at him.  
"Yeah I'm good, just don't feel like school tomorrow, you know?" He smiles and nods as we start a new round.

 

That's pretty much how the day is spent. Playing Xbox with everyone, recording a few videos for our youtube channel and eating junk food. This is how we spend most of our weekends really, unless one of us has family plans or is sick, we're always at Geoff's. I'm sad to leave to be honest. I'm the last to go as I live next door, and Geoff says bye the same way he always does. He pulls me into a hug.  
"Bye buddy, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile and say I love you, he says it back, and I jump across the wall to my house.

I spend what's left of the day, since I left Geoffs at 4:30pm, playing with Johnny and Olivia and talking to my mum. While I'm lying in bed I remember that I have English tomorrow which means I get to work with Michael, and I'll see him before because he needs his book. That reminds me, I cant forget his book tomorrow.

~~~

I wake up the next morning and jump in the shower, singing along loudly to my playlist. I'm in the shower for around 10 minutes when I hear a banging on my door and Johnny's voice.  
"Gavvy stop singing!" He shouts and I laugh, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my waist. I brush my teeth and leave the bathroom, quickly getting dressed and rubbing my hair dry. I don't bother brushing it as its still damp and brushing it wont do anything. I finish packing my backpack just as Geoff texts me to say that he's ready to go. I grab Michaels book, shove it in my bag, say bye to my mum and Johnny, then leave the house and get into Geoffs car. He takes everyone to school considering he's the only one that has a car. Ryan and Jack can drive but they don't have a car, but they sometimes borrow a car from their parents. We go and pick everyone up, Jack being the last one we get as he lives closest to school and furthest from us.

When we get to school we go to our lockers so we can drop off all of our unneeded stuff. My locker is in between Rays and Geoffs, Ryan and Jacks are opposite. We're standing around our lockers talking like we do every day, I'm still holding Michaels book, waiting for him to come and get it. We're arguing about fall out 4 and how Ryan thinks fall out 3 was better and how we all disagree when I see Michael walking towards us with his friends Joel and Jeremy. He leaves his friends a few meters away and I walk up to him so we're away from the others slightly. As I get to him I feel them shooting him death glares. I hold out his book.  
"Here you go Micool." I say smiling and he smiles back at me.  
"Thanks boi. Um," his voice gets quieter "Why are your friends looking at me like they want to rip out my heart?" He asks looking confused and nervous and I look over at them to see them all, apart from Ray who is just watching, glaring hatefully at Michael, I shake my head and chuckle slightly, turning back to Michael.  
"Because they probably do. They're protective and they don't like you and they're pissed that we have to work together." I explain and he smirks.  
"Well that's fair enough, I better not give them a reason to actually kill me then." He laughs slightly and I smile.  
"You're an asshole." I say before adding "see you in English" and walking back to the guys.  
"Y'alright lads?" I ask as I reach them and Jack asks "The fuck was that about?"

"I had to give him his book, and he had a question about English." I half lie and he nods, seemingly satisfied. The bell rings and we go to form. I'm in form with Ray, as we're the only ones in the same year, but we're with the others in Biology, Technology and Maths. I'm in the same classes as Ray, apart from for English, when I'm alone. Me and Ray sit in form together at the back corner of the room, me next to the window, Ray next to me. I see Michael walk in and sit at the desk in the back left corner, leaving a desk in between us. Ray elbows my side and smirks.  
"Dude would you stop staring!" He whisper yells at me and I look back out the window.  
"I wasn't staring." I deny and he just laughs.  
"Bullshit. You've had a crush on rage quit since the beginning of time." He smirks and I glare at him.  
"Shut the fuck up Ray!" I say, joking slightly, and a little too loud. Some of the people in the room turns to look at us and I praise the lord that the teacher isn't here yet. Ray laughs and I smile at him before looking out the window again. Ray is the only person, apart from Geoff now, that knows about my crush on Michael.

"You excited for double English Vav?" He asks me quietly and I sigh.  
"Yeah, X-ray, I can't wait." I say with a straight face and a deadpan voice and he laughs.  
"I'm sorry Vav, but this is so cliche man! Teacher puts you in a pair with someone you've been crushing on since you first came here, to write a story based on poems about love? It's like we're in a cliche chick flick. You're gonna end up making out and then you'll get together and then you'll get married. The film writes itself." He giggles and I smile at him.  
"Alright X-ray don't get started on the fucking shipping shit you talk about."

"Ugh alright fine." He says before he whispers "Mavin" just as the bell rings. I sigh and get up, going to English. I walk with Ray until we reach our class, his is opposite mine. I sit in the back corner next to the window and watch as the rest of the class file in. I smile at Kerry and Miles as they walk to the table in front of me and say hi as Barbara sits next to me. Kerry and Miles are best friends and are both hilarious. Barbara is also very funny and has been a close friend of mine since I moved here last December, 10 months ago. She also lives on the same street as me, which is how we met. I glance over at Michael and sigh when I see him talking to Lindsay. Her long red hair is tied in a ponytail and she's wearing her cheer-leading bow in it. Lindsay, like Barbara, is a cheerleader, but barb is head cheerleader and she always makes Lindsay bottom of the pyramid. Lindsay's flirting shamelessly with Michael and keeps rubbing his arm. I have to admit, Michael looks really sexy in his leather jacket. He takes his arm off the desk just as the teacher walks in.

Burnie, the teacher, sits on his chair and rests his feet on his desk.  
"Alright guys, its Monday morning and I'm just as tired as all of you, so get into your pairs and just try and stay awake enough to work on your stories. Now as I woke up late this morning I'm going to eat my breakfast." He pulls out a small box of cereal, a spoon, a bowl and a thermos and starts to make cereal. I laugh quietly, this is why I love English. Mr Burns is everyone's favourite teacher, he's so laid back and he even lets us call him Burnie. Everyone starts to get up and I say bye to Barb, who has moved to go and sit next to Aaron. I look over at Michael and see him coming over so I get out my notes and my anthology whilst I wait for him. He sits next to me and smiles.  
"You alright Gav?" I look over at him and smile slightly.  
"Yeah, you?" He nods and we start to plan out our story, annotating the poems in our anthology.

At the end of the double lesson I leave my class and see Ray waiting outside for me. He smirks and throws his arm around my shoulders saying "Hiya Gavver, have fun in English?" I just roll my eyes at him and put my arm around his waist.  
"It was alright I guess." He laughs and we walk to the field where we sit at break and lunch. We go over to the big tree we always sit under and I see that Jack, Ryan and Geoff are already there. I sit down next to Geoff as usual.  
"Hiya Gavvo" he says wrapping an arm around me in a hug.  
"How was English?" Jack asks me.  
"It was alright, I didn't talk to Micool much which is good." I say for Ryan and Jacks benefit. I see Barbara walking towards us and shout "hey Babs!" Which makes her smile.  
"You alright Gav?" She asks sitting next to me and we talk for a while before she says "I hear we have an extra week for our English projects?" She makes it sound like a question.  
"What? Since when?" I ask and she laughs.  
"Wot?" She mimics before adding "Apparently Burnie said we have an extra week so he didn't have to plan more lessons than is necessary." She says.  
"I'll go check, he in his class?" I ask and she nods.  
"He should be, let me know if we do or not, yeah?" She asks.  
"Yeah, see you in a bit lads." I say before getting up and going to my English class.

The door is shut when I get there so I push it open and freeze at the sight I'm met with. Lindsay and Michael are kissing and Michael has his hands on her waist, her arms are around his neck. They notice I'm there and jump apart.  
"Erm, I was just- erm, I'm looking for- for Burnie- I'm gonna go- look somewhere else." I stutter before turning around and leaving as fast as I can. I feel my eyes water as I walk through the corridors, out the gate and all the way home, not even bothering to tell anyone where I am going. I walk through my front door and my mum runs into the hallway.  
"Gav? What's wrong? Why are you home so early?" She asks concerned as she hugs me.  
"I just didn't feel too good so I came home." I reply while she examines my face and feels my forehead.  
"You feel quite hot but you look pale, go to bed, I'll get you some tea." She says softly, pushing me gently towards the stair case. I walk into my room and collapse on the bed face first. I don't know why I'm so upset about it, its not like I'm dating Michael, and its obvious he's dating Lindsay. I just didn't like the thought of them being together, let alone seeing it. A few minutes later my mum comes in with a cup of tea. I sit up and take it graciously.  
"Thanks mum." I say and she smiles, ruffling my hair.  
"It's okay honey, what are mums for?" She says before kissing my head and leaving the room. I drink some of the tea before deciding to rest for a while.

Michael's POV

I walk around the entire school trying to find Gav. I don't know why but I feel the need to explain myself to him. After I can't find him and he doesn't answer his phone I decide he probably went home. I leave the school, not caring about attendance or detention, and go straight to Gavin's house. I knock on the door and his mum answers.  
"Oh, Michael, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised.  
"I heard Gavin went home and wanted to see if he's okay, don't worry I'm not missing any classes." I half lie but lets be honest, I care more about Gavin than the classes I'm missing. She smiles.  
"Alright then, he's in his room, go on up." I thank her before walking upstairs and knocking gently on Gav's door.

There's no reply so I open it slowly to see a fast asleep Gavin, still wearing his clothes, lying on top of his duvet, and a half drunk cup of tea on his bedside table. I smile slightly at the sight and take a mental picture of him. I notice he has tear stains on his cheeks and frown, walking over to him. I debate if I should wake him up or not, if he is ill he needs sleep, but if he isn't I want to explain myself to him. After a few minutes I see his eyes flutter open and look up at me.  
"Gav? My boi?" I whisper.

Gavin's POV

I wake up and see Michael looking down at me.  
"Why are you here?" I ask burying my face in my pillow, sounding slightly more harsh than I anticipated.  
"I just wanted to see if you're okay." He says and I sigh, sitting up.  
"I'm fine Micool, just don't feel too good." I reply and he smiles.  
"Good. Well not the not feeling well part, I thought you left because of what you saw." He says and I breath out a laugh.  
"Don't flatter yourself love." He looks at me skeptically.  
"You sure you weren't bothered by it, Gavvy?" He asks and I roll my eyes.  
"You sure think a lot of yourself Micool, it's almost as if you want me to be bothered by it." I say kneeling on my bed so I'm eye level with him.  
"So what if I do? What if I wanted you to be jealous?" He asks smirking slightly and I know he's trying to wind me up.  
"Then sorry boi, but it just doesn't bother me." I lie easily and his smirk falls slightly.  
"All right then, I better go, we still meeting after school tomorrow for English?" He asks and I smile.  
"Sure boi." I say and he winks.  
"Great." He says as he leaves my room. I sigh and lie down again, falling asleep easily. That boy will be the death of me.

I wake up a few hours later and check my phone to see its 2:30 and I have a lot of messages.

Micoo-

Gav, where are you? I can't find you anywhere!

He only sent this about 5 mins after I left, he must have been looking for me through break.

Micoo-

Fuck it I'm coming to yours.

X-ray-

Dude where the fuck are you? You can't leave me alone in history! X

Geoff-

Dude Ray said you haven't turned up to history, are you okay? xx

Geoff-

Dude its lunch where are you? xx

X-ray-

You go home? You haven't turned up to the last 2 lessons, you okay?? X

Geoff-

So Ray said the only people not to show up to any lessons after break was you and Michael, are you with him? Are you okay? xx

X-ray-

Dude if you're with Michael don't forget protection XD <3 X

Geoff-

So Michael showed up so I'm going to assume you aren't together, hope you're feeling okay xx

Geoff-

School's almost over. I'm coming to yours after school okay? xx

School finishes at 2:50 and as much as I love Geoff I can't be bothered to talk at the moment. I lie back down and start replying to the texts.

Me-

Hey Geoff, I'm fine, sorry I didn't reply, I was asleep. I felt sick at break so I came home. I'm okay though so you don't have to come over xx

Me-

Hey X-ray, sorry I abandoned you, no I wasn't with Michael, I felt sick and came home, sorry to disappoint X

A minute later I get a reply from Geoff.

Geoff-

You sure Gavvo? You seemed fine this morning? xx

Me-

Yeah, Geoffy, I'm sure, I'll still come over later on though, when everyone else is over, love you xx

Geoff-

Alright buddy, the guys are coming straight to mine so we'll see you in a couple hours, love you too xx

After a few more minutes I put my phone down and go downstairs.  
"Hey." I mumble as I sit down next to her.  
"Hey Gav, you feeling better?" She asks touching my forehead. I smile.  
"Yeah, I think I probably just needed a nap." I say and she smiles.  
"I'm glad sweetheart. Did you talk to Michael?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, for a few minutes."

"He's a sweet boy, coming to check on you." She says, smiling knowingly at me.  
"Yeah." I mutter because wow if only she knew about Michael and Lindsay, she wouldn't make comments about me and Michael.  
"What happened?" She asks, sensing my off tone.  
"Nothing mum. I might go for a walk, get some fresh air." I say and she looks at me for a second before deciding not to push for more information. She knows I tell her everything so she won't pressure me to tell her now.  
"In that case, do you wanna do me a favour and pick up Johnny while you're out?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah mum, I'll get him." I say standing up. He finishes at 3 and it only takes 5 mins to get there but I like getting there early. I pull on my converses, one a British flag, one an American, as usual, and leave the house. As I'm walking out of my garden I see Geoff pull up.  
"Hey Gavvo, where ya going?" I hear Geoff call as everyone piles out of his car.  
"Picking up Johnny, I'll be round later." I say before continuing to walk. His nursery is only down the road, its part of a primary school and I realise it's quite close to where Michael lives. I walk into the playground and round to where he gets let out of school and wait by the front of all the parents so he can see me.  
"Gav?" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Michael standing there.  
"What ya doing here?" He asks and I nod towards the building, "gotta pick up Johnny, what bout you?"

"Picking up Connor and Taylor. How ya feeling?" Just as I'm about to answer I hear.  
"Gavvy!" From behind me. I turn around and kneel down on one knee, holding out my arms. Johnny runs straight into my arms and I stand up, lifting him.  
"Hiya munchkin, how was nursery?" I ask and he leans back to look at me.  
"It was great!" He turns to Michael "Hi Micool," then back to me "I made you this!" He says giving me one of the pieces of paper he's holding. I move his weight onto one hip and take it from him. Its a pretty decent drawing of me and him together.  
I grin "you're adorable" I say as I kiss his cheek.  
I turn back to Michael, "I'm alright boi." I answer his question from earlier and he smiles.

"MICHAEL!" I hear shouts and Michael laughs as his brother and sister run at him. They hug him and he hugs them back, kissing them each on the head.  
"You alright guys?" They smile and nod.  
"Alright well Johnny, we have to go buddy, mums waiting." I say, adding to Michael, "I'll see ya tomorrow boi."

"See you tomorrow Gav." He says. I walk Johnny home, holding his hand in one of mine and the picture in my other. When we get home I let go of his hand and he says hi to mum, putting his school stuff on the table before I pick him up.  
"I know a special place for this picture." I say and he grins. I take him up to my room and chuck him on my bed gently, before getting some blue tack off my desk. I hang the picture on the wall above my desk, next to my shelf so its on display, along with all the other pictures Johnny's made me. Johnny giggles and I smile.  
"I think it looks great, thank you Johnny." I say and he jumps at me and squeezes me. I realise he's doing the exact same thing to me that I'm doing to my dad in the photo downstairs so I pull my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of us reenacting it. This turns into us taking loads of funny and cute selfies, my favourite being a series of photos of me puffing out my cheeks, Johnny pushing my cheeks in and me blowing air into his face, his hair blowing every where. I set the picture of us reenacting the photo as my lock screen and Johnny grins.

I decide I'm going to play with him for a while before going to Geoff's so we go in to his room. He immediately grabs his superhero costume and I put it on him before tying a big union jack flag around my neck like a cape. We proceed to spend the next few hours running around the house and garden pretending to be superheroes, we put a cape on our mum and she laughs and joins in, taking pictures of us both running around and playing together, whipping our capes around and just acting like a bunch of 3 year olds. This is one of the main reasons I love the fact that my mum was only young when she had me, she still runs around with us. We get tired at around 5pm and decide to lie on the sofa. I lie down and Johnny lies on my stomach, and within seconds we're both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next day at around 5:30am, and realise that I'm still on the sofa. I look over at the coffee table and see a note.

Gav,

Sorry I didn't wake you up hon, I tried but you were out like a light and I'm sorry but I can't carry you upstairs like I can with Johnny anymore. Although I did cover you with a blanket and before I moved Johnny I took some pictures because you looked so adorable which I think calls for bonus mum points!

Love mum <3

I smile at the note and take it upstairs. I check my phone and see that my mum sent me the pictures, and she's right, we look adorable. I open my desk draw and put the note in it. My mums always leaving me notes and I keep them all. I realise I have plenty of time so I get in the shower, get dressed and have some breakfast. I get my bag ready and see that I still have half an hour until I need to meet Geoff outside. I go upstairs to my desktop and start editing the lets play we filmed at the weekend. I almost finish editing the video when I get a text from Geoff. I say bye to my mum and go outside.  
"Hey man, how come you bailed on us yesterday?" He asks and I sigh.  
"I'm sorry Geoff, I was playing with Johnny and we played superheroes and then we crashed out on the sofa and I just didn't wake up until this morning." I say and he just smiles, "awwww that's adorable Gavvo." He says, giving me a hug and getting in the car.

School was pretty much uneventful, apart from the fact Michael smiles at me every time he sees me. We're currently walking to my house because the others didn't want Michael to get into the same car as them. We walk in a kind of awkward silence until we reach my house. I unlock the front door and close it behind us.  
"Better get this story started." I say and he nods. We walk up to my room and I sit in my desk chair. The video I was editing this morning is still open on my desktop, all I have to do is add the end bit then its done. I paused the video on a shot of me and Geoff laughing during the end clip and I smile, remembering the memory. I turn to Michael and see him looking at the screen.  
"What's that?" He asks.  
"A video I was editing this morning. We have a youtube channel that we upload lets plays and stuff to." I say and he nods, his gaze shifting to the drawing on the wall above my desk. He smiles more before sitting on my bed.  
"So what we doing?" He asks.

"Erm, maybe... We could list all the reoccurring themes within the poems? Then we can base our story on one of those themes." I suggest and he nods.

I notice Michael keeps looking over at me and after about 15 minutes he walks over to me slowly. I look up at him confused and he smirks before taking my notebook from me and backing away. I sigh.  
"Come on Micool, the sooner we get this done the less time I have to spend with you." I say and he just smirks again.  
"God, you really don't like me do you? Well if you want your notes come and get them." He has a mischievous look in his eye and I start to walk towards him slowly. He walks backwards around my room, never breaking eye contact with me, and stops when he gets next to my bed. He drops my notebook on the bedside table to the right of him and I sigh and go to pick up my work. Just as I reach the bed Michael moves to behind me, puts his hands on my waist and turns me round so I'm facing him and I realise the height difference between us; I'm shorter than him by quite a bit more than I thought, my eyes are at his chin level. Michael pushes me gently against the wall, pressing himself against me, his forearms flat against the wall either side of my head and the entire time I'm aware of how fucking close his face and body and everything is to me. My breath catches when I hit the wall and Michael smirks.  
"What's wrong, Gavvy?" He whispers leaning closer to me, "You seem a little flustered." He smirks again. I try and catch my breath before stuttering "n-nothing Micool." I say shakily.  
"You sure Gavvy, you're definitely looking a bit flustered." He whispers in my ear and I have to hold back a moan. I shake my head because I don't trust myself to talk. If he carries on I'm going to kiss him. And that's a bad idea.

"You know, that thing with me and Lindsay yesterday was nothing. She kissed me and before I could push her away you came in, looking all cute and shy." He whispers and I roll my eyes.  
"Uhuh, sure." I say quietly, not looking in his eyes, instead looking at my computer screen across the room. I ignore the fact that he called me cute.  
"Hey, look at me Gav." He mumbles softly and, despite my better judgment, I look at him and he stares into my eyes for a second.  
"Honestly, boi." He whispers and I raise an eyebrow. He looks from my eyes to my lips and back a few times.  
"I promise." He mutters and I can feel his breath on my face and I'm 100% sure he can hear my heart beat increase rapidly. He leans closer to me and slowly presses his lips to mine and fucking wow. I feel my lips tingle and my stomach does this flippy thing and my heart beat gets really fast. I sink into the gentle kiss as Michael threads his fingers through my hair. I put my hands on his waist and feel Michael smile into the kiss. He pulls away after around 30 seconds and looks into my eyes, a cute grin on his face.  
"I honestly didn't think you would kiss me back." He whispers and I smile.  
"I honestly didn't think you would kiss me." I say quietly and he giggles, giving me a dimple filled smile. His giggle is so cute and holy fuck his smile. I lean up slowly and kiss him again, however we break apart when my phone rings. I sigh and Michael reaches over to grab it, handing it to me. I see that its Geoff and frown, if I don't answer he'll get concerned.

"Hey Geoff." I say trying to sound normal, however I'm still pressed in-between Michael and the wall and he keeps kissing my face and neck.

"Hey Gav, you okay? You sound weird." He asks and I hold back a giggle as Michael nuzzles into my neck, tickling it with his nose.

"I'm great Geoff, what's up?" I say, managing somehow to sound relatively normal.

"Just wondering if you were coming over later?"

"Yeah, but I'm doing English with Micool at the mo." Michael smiles at me and I poke his dimple gently.

"I really don't like him Gav. You be careful, yeah? Oh and am I still coming over in a bit to check out the new video, you wanted to show me something on the edit, remember?" He asks as Michael frowns at me sadly.

"Yeah Geoffy, and he's not that bad, I mean yeah he's an asshole but," I trail off and Michael pouts, frowning. I smile and Geoff says "You're only saying that because you-"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, bye Geoff!" I say cutting him off before Michael hears something he shouldn't. I hang up and Michael smirks at me.  
"Because you what, Gavvy?" He leans close to me and I smirk.  
"Because I'm being forced to spend time with you." I say and he glares at me playfully.  
"Well you didn't seem to oppose to spending time with me when we were doing this." He says before he kisses me again. The kiss soon starts to get passionate as Michael moves one hand from my hair, down my body and to my waist, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue strokes across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth, letting him in, and as much as I love this I realise my mum is home and so is Johnny, and either of them could walk in and catch us. I pull my head away slightly.  
"Micool." I whisper.  
"Yeah, Gavvy?" He asks just as quiet, still flushed from making out, his hair messy and lips swollen.

"We can't do this." I whisper and he looks at me softly.  
"Gav, if you aren't comfortable with something you should tell me." He starts and I cut him off.  
"No, its just, my mum and Johnny are downstairs. They could walk in at any moment." I say and realisation crosses his face.  
"Shit I forgot about them..." He says giggling. I smile and bite my lip to stop from grinning, but holy fuck his smile. He looks at me, to my lips then back up to my eyes.  
"You know," he whispers leaning closer again, "You shouldn't tease me with something like that Gavvy." He whispers and I bite my lip again looking straight into his eyes.  
"Damn, Gavin!" He whispers, groaning slightly and I lean up towards him.  
"Would you preferred I bite your lip instead, Micoo?" I whisper seductively, purposely mispronouncing his name and sounding as British as possible, and I take his bottom lip in between my teeth gently and pull it out a little bit, before letting it ping back. I capture his mouth in a kiss and he sighs and wow I'm amazed that I, Gavin Free, am causing Michael 'rage quit' Jones to make the most amazing noises. Just as I move my tongue into his mouth, there's a knock at the door. I freeze for a second before Michael steps away and sits on the bed, picking up a pen and pretending to work. I go to the door and open it slightly so whoever it is can't see into my room.  
"Geoff? What you doing here?" I ask surprised. I look back over at Michael, who is biting his lip and looks nervous and annoyed at the interruption.  
"I was coming to see the video, and to check on my favourite Brit." He says fondly.  
"Oh yeah, come in." I say opening my bedroom door wider. The second Geoff sees Michael he glares at him.  
"Erm, the video is almost done, just gotta add the end-slate, oh and you know the bit where you drove past Kerry with the speed boat on the back of the dump truck?" I ask walking over to the computer and starting the video at a certain bit.

Geoff comes and stands next to me to watch the video and I play the bit I was talking about, where I added some really weird but funny effects. Geoff bursts out laughing and I smile.  
"Holy fuck dude that's brilliant." He laughs and I laugh too.  
"Thank you, I do try my best." I laugh, pretending to flick hair over my shoulder and he smiles before turning to me.  
"You okay, Gav?" He asks. I smile and nod.  
"I'm good."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.  
"Now, do you mean you're good you're good? Or do you mean you're good but you wanna jump off a bridge." Geoff asks quietly so Michael can't hear.  
"I mean I'm good I'm good, Geoff. Promise." I say and he pulls me into a hug.  
"Alright buddy, I'll see you later."

"Love you" I say and he shouts "love you too" as he leaves my room and a few seconds later I hear the front door shut.  
"Well that was awkward." I say and Michael nods.  
"Yeah, he has really shit timing." He says grinning at me. I laugh.  
"Come on, we should probably work on the project." Michael agrees and I sit on the bed. We manage to write half a page of our story because we kept getting distracted by food or games or each other. At around 5 I tell Michael I need to go record with the guys.  
"Alright Gavvy, I'll see you tomorrow." He says kissing me gently before we leave my room.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Micool, oh and its probably best if we don't tell anyone about this because I don't think people would take it too well." It's not the fact that we're gay, well bisexual, our school and community are very open minded, welcoming people, but if the guys find out we're fucked. Ray wouldn't care, but even though Geoff knows I like Michael, if he found out we were actually together he'd go mad, as would Ryan and Jack, and again it's not the gay thing, it's the fact that it's Michael.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want your friends to kill me." He says laughing.  
"They'll come round eventually." I say and he sighs as he pulls me into a hug.  
"I hope so." I kiss him once more and after a few minutes he pulls back slightly, his arms still around my waist.  
"Gavvy, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks nervously and I smile, wrap my arms tighter around his neck and nod.  
"Yes Micoo." I say and he grins. I kiss his dimple and he smiles again, kissing me gently. After a few more minutes of kissing and hugging I lead him out of my room and to the front door.  
"Bye Micool." I say as he walks away.  
"See ya boi." He turns the corner and I jump the wall between mine and Geoff's garden.

I walk into his front room to see everyone lounging on the sofas, the happiest look on their faces I've ever seen.  
"OH MY GOD GAVIN TRY ONE OF THESE DOUGHNUTS!" Ray says excitedly and I laugh, picking up a doughnut. I take a bite and "oh my god, holy shit!" I say. "I know! My mum bought them and they're the best things I've ever put in my mouth!" Geoff exclaims and I laugh.  
"Besides dick?" Jack questions and Geoff nods "yep" whilst everyone bursts out laughing.  
"So are we recording today?" I ask and Geoff nods.  
"We're recording a go and a vs." Geoff says before adding, "Lets get the cameras ready and we can film the vs first."

~~~

"Okay, it's me vs. Jack." Ray says.

"And as you've mastered every video game known to man, I thought I'd make it a fair match, everyone into Geoff's car." Jack says and we all follow him. He drives us to an arcade and walks over to a couple of claw machine things. I film as does Barb, we picked her up on the way, whilst Jack and Ray try to get a toy. We're all cheering and yelling and finally Ray gets two toys out of the machine.  
We hand him the belt and Geoff exclaims "You won twice!" And I laugh.  
"We need to get you another belt!" We all laugh and get back into Geoff's car, as it's only a 5 seater me, Ray, Ryan and Barb all squeeze into the back seat, with me sitting on Rays lap. We get to Geoffs house and stand in a circle in his front room, Barb and Kerry, who has also joined us, start recording.  
"Okay, todays go, I've hidden a smiley face sticker" he holds one up, "identical to this one, in one of these game cases," he gestures to the shelves behind him, holding at least a hundred games.  
We groan and he continues "The person to find the sticker wins."

"But there's so many games there!" Ray exclaims and Kerry says "think of the mess Geoff!" Trying to get him to change his mind.  
"GO!" Geoff shouts and me and Ray look at each other, shrug, and dive at the shelves, Ryan and Jack are more calm about it. After an intense 15 minutes, I find the smiley face sticker.  
"YES!!!" I exclaim before Kerry lies on the floor and me and Ryan start covering him in games cases. By the time we finish recording its around 7pm so Geoff takes everyone home whilst I walk next door. I say goodnight to Johnny and talk to my mum for a bit before I go up to my room and finish editing the video from yesterday, then editing the vs and the go. I upload the lets play from the weekend and decide to do some homework.  
I'm   
Around an hour after I started my homework I hear the annoying sound of my text message notification. I grab my phone and see that it's from Michael.

Micoo -

Hey, I thought I'd check out your channel and I watched the video you uploaded... It's pretty fucking funny ;) x

I smile at the message and reply.

Me -

Thank you, maybe you could film a video with us one day?? x

Micoo -

That would be fun, I don't think your friends would appreciate it though x

Me -

Well then maybe we could film a video just us x

Micoo -

What kind of video ;) x

Me -

Michael! Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant like a two player game, we could have our own series on the channel, like how we have Go or hunt :) x

Micoo -

That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, although it's a joint channel between you and your friends, so you should probably ask them first, yanno? x

Me -

Yeah, I guess, but then they're going to ask questions because they don't like you and I don't know what to tell them x

Micoo -

Just tell them that we're friends now after you were 'forced to spend time with me' x

Me -

Hey! Don't use my words against me! And I will, but I'm nervous and they're gonna be pissed at you x

Micoo -

I'll come round yours after and cheer you up ;) x

Me -

Well that sounds like a good plan :) I'll tell them tomorrow x

Micoo -

Alright my boi, I'll come round around 6:30?? x

We continue talking until we both fall asleep at around 11pm.

~~~

I wake up in the morning and get ready for school, and as I'm having breakfast I realise that todays the day I'm going to tell the guys that I'm friends with Michael, I'm not telling them we're together because I like living and I like Michael being alive, so that would be a bad idea. I get a text from Geoff and leave the house, getting straight in his car.  
"What's wrong?" Geoff asks as soon as I sit down.  
"Nothing" I mumble.  
"Nufin" Geoff mocks before saying "You look nervous Gav, what's wrong? You got an exam or something today?" He asks concerned.  
"No, I'm fine, it's just-" I figure I can tell Geoff now, I'll tell the others later. I bite my lip and look over at Geoff, who is watching me carefully. He nods encouragingly and I sigh. "Don't get pissed off." I say and he chuckles slightly.  
"Come on Gavvo, it can't be that bad." I see that it's 8am and school starts in half an hour and we're still in Geoffs drive way, I need to hurry up.  
"You're gonna get mad. It's just- you know- um, me and Micool-" He cuts me off.  
"Did something happen?" He looks calm but his left hand is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are pale white.  
"No, its just, we're kind of friends now-" I stop speaking.  
"I knew this would happen." He puts an arm around me and sighs.  
"It's okay you know, I'm not mad, I just worry about you." I smile at him.  
"I know, but its fine, honestly, he's not as bad as everyone thinks." Geoff looks at the steering wheel for a second before saying, "If you really like him and believe he's a good enough person that deserves to be your friend, then I'm willing to be civil, but you're going to have to convince the others." I nod.  
"Yeah I know, I'll tell them after school today, we better get going or we'll be late." We pick up everyone else, Ryan and Ray live opposite each other around 3 streets away from me and Geoff and Jack lives a street away from them, the school is 5 streets from him. When we get to school we still have 15 minutes until form so we sit on the field, by the tree like we usually do. I see Michael walk past and smile at him, he sees me and starts to walk over.  
"Hey, Gav, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks and the guys watch him intensely. I nod, stand up and we walk away from the group so they can't hear but can still see us.  
"What's up?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if I'm still coming over later? Also I told my mum, about us, I hope that's okay?" He asks smiling slightly.  
"Of course boi! Oh I told Geoff this morning and he's okay-ish with us being friends." I say and he looks surprised.  
"Really? What did he say?" He smiles showing me his dimple and I smile back.  
"He said that if I think you're worth it then he's willing to be civil." I say and he grins.  
"So you think I'm worth it?" And I smirk.  
"Well I might need some convincing."

"You know, I would kiss you if your friends weren't watching." He mutters and I smirk.  
"We have English first and second period, ask if we can work in the library." I say and he smiles.  
"Okay boi. Now you better get back to your friends before I jump you here and now." I laugh and nod.  
"Yeah that's probably best, see you in English boi." I turn and walk back to the guys and we continue to talk until the bell goes. I walk with Ray to form and we sit in our usual seats.

"So you and Micoo seem to be getting along well." Ray states, mocking my accent.  
"Yeah, he's nice, we're friends." I say and he smirks.  
"Oh, so you're friends now? How are you gonna tell the others?" He asks and I look down.  
"I kinda already told Geoff this morning." I say quietly.  
"WHAT?" He shouts and I look around at the class, some of them have turned their attention to us.  
"Why did you tell him before me?" He asks quieter. I sigh.  
"Because he was in the car with me and noticed I was looking nervous so he asked what's wrong and I told him. I would have told you if Ryan hadn't been there." I explain and he glares at me.  
"But you've had all morning to tell me Vav." He's obviously annoyed at me and I sigh.  
"I know, but I'm telling you now, please don't be mad X-ray." I plead and he smiles.  
"Alright, sorry, just don't replace me with rage quit." He says and I smile.  
"As if anyone could replace you." I grin and put my arm around him.  
"So you're okay with it?" I ask nervously and he nods.  
"X-ray and Vav." Ray says fist bumping me, "but when you start dating him I better be the first one to know!" He adds and I laugh.

I walk into English and see Michael talking to Burnie. I hear him say "thanks sir" before walking over to me.  
"We're working in the library." He grins and I laugh, "alright Micoo." I pull out my phone and text Ray, telling him to meet me at the library instead of outside my class after the lesson. The way the library is set out there are rows of shelves about 7ft tall with a gap in the middle to walk through, between each row there is a table and a sofa, and because we're in the middle of a class its very empty. We walk to the very back right corner of the library where its the most hidden and throw our bags on the table. We sit next to each other and get out our English work. I start to write when Michael puts his hand over mine to stop me. I turn to him and he smirks putting his arm across the back of my chair before whispering, "you said you needed some convincing." I lean closer to him and smile, "I did, didn't I." He smiles as he connects our lips, pulling me closer to him. I put my arm across his waist and he pulls away slightly.  
"Not that I mind, but if you don't move your hand away from my dick I will jump you." He whispers and I blush and bite my lip. "I guess we'll have to wait until you come round later." I whisper and he groans quietly.  
"My god you're making it hard to focus on anything." I giggle.  
"Well maybe you should come round now?" I whisper and he smiles.  
"Are you suggesting we skip school? Gavin Free you are a bad influence!" I laugh.  
"You're one to talk Micool Jones!" He giggles, and leans back in his chair again. We continue with our English work for a while and just talk for the last 15 minutes of class.  
"So Geoff knows?" Michael asks and I nod "and Ray knows."

"Okay Ray knows, when are you gonna tell the other two?" He asks.  
"Ryan and Jack, I'm telling them after school, which is why you can't come round until 5ish." I say and he sighs.  
"But that's so long away!" He wraps an arm around my waist and I giggle, "well you know, English will have to wait." I say pecking him gently and he smiles, "yeah cause we're really gonna do work." I just smile and pull him into another kiss, putting my arms around his neck and playing with his hair, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I pull away quickly after a few minutes and move my arms and Michael looks confused for a second before he sees Ray come round the corner.  
"You alright Vav?" He asks cheerily before adding "Michael" and nodding at him in that weird 'I don't really like you but we're dudes and my mate likes you so I'll acknowledge your existence' way.  
"You alright?" Michael asks and Ray nods.  
"Anyways, you coming Vav?" he asks and I nod.  
"Yeah." I say grabbing my bag.  
"See ya later Micoo." I smile at him and he smiles back, "see ya Gav." We walk out of the library and Ray immediately turns to me.  
"So... How are you gonna tell Ryan and Jack?" I laugh.  
"Ray, we're just friends, you make it seem like we're dating or something." He wraps an arm round my shoulders and smirks.  
"Wouldn't you like that Vav??" I nudge him with my elbow and laugh "fuck you Ray" which makes him laugh, "nah Vav, I'm all for yolo but I'm not about that life." I laugh at this and we both end up laughing until there are tears streaming down our faces. This always happens with us two, we start laughing, normally over stupid things, and can't stop. We're still laughing when we get to the others outside and it takes a good few minutes for us to stop.

"What the fuck are you two so happy about?" Jack asks as we collapse on the floor, looking grumpy and slightly pissed off.  
"You're just pissed because you had an exam you didn't revise for." Ryan adds laughing at him.  
"Yeah well I would have revised if it wasn't for you lot making me play video games every fucking day!"

"Awww come on Jack! Cheer up! We were just laughing, you know how people just laugh?" Ray says and we look at each other and start laughing again. Geoff and Ryan start laughing too and after a few seconds Jack breaks and joins in. When we stop laughing, after around 10 minutes, I fall onto my back so I'm lying on the grass and Ray shouts "Wrestle!" Before he lies diagonally on top of me so our chests are touching. I fake choke to try and make him move.  
"Can't. Breath. Ray! Lack. Of. Oxygen. Gonna. Die!" I gasp out reaching my hands around trying to get up and the guys start laughing again.  
"If you want me to get off you have to tap out!" He says and I sigh.  
"Fine." I say tapping the ground next to me.  
"And you have to say Ray is the best person in the world!" Ray adds and I roll my eyes.  
"Ray may I just say, I've recently taken into account all of the facts and figures and it turns out according to the maths you are in fact the best person in the world." I say in a posh scientist voice, making everyone laugh.  
"Now say Ray rules Gavin drools." He says and I start full on laughing again as I say it. He gets off me saying "awww thanks Gav! X-ray and Vav!" I sit up and say "X-ray and Vav!" As I fist bump him. The bell goes and we all say bye to each other and go to our class.

I have a free period with Ray so we stay on the field as its a nice day. I lean against the tree and put an earphone in my ear, giving the other one to Ray. We listen to music for a few minutes when Geoff walks over.  
"Hey lads!" He says happily and I look at him.  
"Bunking Geoffrey?" He laughs.  
"Not this time, teacher isn't in so its a free period!" He says sitting down and lying on the grass in front of us.  
"Gav, we need to plan the next Minecraft lets play." He says.  
"Alright, should we do another king? Or should we do mega tower?" I ask and he sits up.  
"Well the mega tower isn't built yet." He points out.  
"Oh yeah. How about we make the guys help us build it and that can be the lets play?" I ask and he thinks for a minute.  
"That could work, I'll go in after its built and add the gold and obsidian blocks." Just then I see Michael sitting with Lindsay, looking extremely uncomfortable. He catches my eye and mouths help and I smile. I turn to Geoff and Ray.  
"Can Micool sit with us for the rest of free period?" I ask and Geoff sighs. I do puppy dog eyes at him making him sigh again.  
"Fine. But he better not do anything." Geoff says.  
"And he needs to be gone by lunch or the guys will get pissed." Ray adds and I grin pulling them both into a hug.  
"Thanks guys." I say before walking over to Michael.  
"Hey Micool, can I talk to you?" I ask and he smiles, getting up and moving away from Lindsay, who looks extremely pissed off.  
"I asked the lads and they said you could come hang with us until lunch." I say and he smiles.  
"Really?" I nod.  
"Thank god, I couldn't sit with Lindsay any longer, she's driving me mad! Also, I'm still coming over later right?" He asks again and I nod.  
"Absolutely boi!" I say and he grins.  
"Good because I have something for you." I question him but he doesn't tell me what it is.

We walk over to the guys and I sit in my previous position. Michael stands there awkwardly and I glance at Geoff. He looks at me and then back to Michael.  
"You can sit down you know. We don't bite." He says kindly and I'm surprised at how nice he's being.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Michael says sitting next to me and I'm yet again surprised. He's so nervous bless him.  
"However," Geoff starts and I sigh, there it is.  
"Geoff don't start." I say and he shakes his head at me.  
"However, I'm only going to be nice because Gavin has asked me to be, so don't do anything stupid and we won't have a problem." Geoff says and I sigh again and look at Ray who is watching Michael. Michael shuffles closer to me slightly, so you could barely notice he moved, and nods at Geoff. After the first few awkward moments I start up a conversation about video games, which Michael joins in with, and just like that Geoff is talking to him as if he doesn't hate his guts.

I lean against Ray and rest my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes as he puts his arm around my shoulders.  
"You alright Gavvo?" Geoff asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, just got a headache." I say quietly, opening my eyes, noticing Michael frown at me and Ray. I ask Geoff about the Minecraft lets play again, how much is left to build, when are we filming it, that sort of thing, and we start talking about other lets builds we have to film. Ray lies on the grass and shuts his eyes and I decide to lie on him as revenge for him lying on me earlier. I dive onto his stomach and he gasps.  
"Christ Vav!" He says opening his eyes.  
"Revenge is sweet X-ray!" I say, giggling. I hear Geoff say "so I guess we can talk about the video later then?" And I laugh again as does Ray.  
"You know, I could easily get out of this, you weigh like 90 pounds." He says nonchalantly and I laugh, "go on then." He struggles for no more than 10 seconds before flipping us so he's on top of me.  
"Fuck you." I say glaring playfully at him. I hear Geoff and Michael laughing and Ray leans closer to me, "I'm all for gay rights but I'm not about that life." He whispers so the others don't hear. We immediately start laughing and Ray rolls off me and onto the grass next to me. We lie next to each other laughing with tears streaming down our faces for the next 5 minutes before we sit up and wipe our eyes, leaning on each other for support because we still can't breath properly.

The rest of the day is pretty much the same as the beginning. We have lunch on the field, go to class, go to form, then meet everyone at Geoffs car, just like we do everyday. Geoff drives us to his house and I suddenly remember that I need to tell Ryan and Jack about Michael. We walk into the front room and flomp down onto a sofa or chair. I sit next to Geoff and look over at Ryan and Jack on the other sofa. I bite my lip nervously and look at Geoff, who nods quietly. "Hey, guys? I, erm- I need to- to tell you something." I stutter and I'm immediately annoyed that I sound so nervous.  
"You alright Gav?" Jack asks and I nod.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't get mad at me please?" I say more confidently.  
"We wont get mad at you Gavin-" Jack starts and Ryan holds up a hand to him.  
"Lets see what he says first." He says before turning to me.  
"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." He says, trying to lighten the mood and I smile slightly.  
"Well me and Micool, we're kind of friends now." I say hiding behind Geoff slightly. I expect them to be mad at me, but all that happens is Ryan shouts "GOD DAMMIT!" Before walking to his backpack, pulling out $10, and handing it to Jack, who has a smug grin on his face. "So you're not mad?" I ask slowly and Jack laughs.  
"Why would I be mad? You just won me 10 dollars!" He says and Ryan says "I'm mad! You just lost me 10 dollars!" We laugh and film the Minecraft lets play.

After around 2 hours Rays mum calls and says she needs him home, so Geoff decides to call it a day and drops every one home, whilst I go home. I send Michael a text saying he can come over now and walk into my front room to see my mum playing with Johnny and Olivia so I sit on the floor next to her.  
"Mum, I need to tell you something." I say and she looks at me.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" She asks and I sigh.  
"You know Michael?" I start, not knowing how to put it.  
"Yeah, I know Michael." She says smiling at me.  
"This better be going the way I think its going." She grins and I laugh.  
"Well we're sort of like, going out." I say and she pulls me into a hug.  
"Yay! I knew it!" She says excitedly.  
"This is why I love you." I say laughing and she kisses my head. Just then I get a text from Michael.

Micoo -

Hey, I'm almost there, let me in x

Me -

Doors open, come into the living room x

"Is that Michael?" My mum asks and I smile.  
"Yeah, he's coming over. That okay?" She grins.  
"Yeah." Mum carries on playing with Johnny and I sit Olivia facing me in my lap. A few minutes later I hear Michael walk through the front door.  
"Gav?" He calls out and I shout "In here." Michael walks through the door and smiles.  
"You alright, boi?" He asks and I smile.  
"Yeah, you?" He nods. I motion for him to come over to me and he sits next to me on the floor.  
"I'm just gonna go into the kitchen, you boys want anything?" My mum asks.

"I'm alright mum."  
"No thank you."

She leaves the room and I look over at Michael.  
"She knows, I told her earlier." I explain and he smiles.  
"I guess its okay if I do this then." He says quietly and leans closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I close the gap and press my lips gently against his, leaning my body into his slightly before I pull away.  
"No but seriously we need to work on our English project." I say and he sighs.  
"Yeah you're right, half a page of writing for what? 5 days work? That's pretty bad." Michael says and I laugh. I lie Emily under her mobile thing on the floor and we stand up, go upstairs and get our English work out, so if anyone comes in we could pretend we were doing work. Just as I put my notebook on the bed Michael wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Come on Gavvy!" He whines quietly.  
"I've had to suffer all day with you looking all cute and amazing and you're making me wait longer." He complains, turning me around so I'm facing him.

I notice he's taken off his hoodie and is wearing a loose shirt that shows his collar bones and his muscly arms. He pecks my lips before pulling away, but still holding me close.  
"I told you earlier I had something for you," he starts and he takes off the ring that's on his finger and hands it to me. I let him put it on my middle finger on my left hand before I look up at Michael and see him watching me nervously.  
"It's amazing Micoo, but what's it for?" I ask and he bites his lip.  
"It's a promise ring. I wanted to make sure you know that I really really like you because I know I have a shit reputation and people think I'm an asshole but I need you to know that that's not true. At least not when it comes to you. Also I still feel bad about that whole thing with Lindsay and I wanted you to know that she means nothing to me, so I'm sort of promising you that you're the only one I wan't to be with, I guess." He stops talking and looks at me shyly. I pull him into a kiss and wrap my arms tightly around his neck whilst his go around my waist. I walk us backwards slowly until we fall onto my bed.  
"Don't feel bad, my little Micoo. And I really like you too, my boi." I whisper before kissing him again. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I grant him immediately. His right hand travels from my waist to the back of my neck, the other travelling down to grab my hip. My right hand is still tangled in his hair, my left hand running down his back to his waist band. He moves his head and starts kissing my neck when my phone rings.  
"Why do people always call you when we're making out? It's like they know." He sighs before picking up my phone and answering it.  
"Gavvy's busy at the moment, not that we don't appreciate a cock block. If you could just call back later that would be great." Michael says politely before ending he call and I bite my lip, holding in a laugh.  
"Micool! Who was that?" I ask and he smiles.  
"Ray." He says bitterly and I remember the way he looked at us earlier.  
"You know we're just friends right?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like the fact that he was lying on you." He mutters and I let out a giggle, biting my lip.  
"Okay, don't do that Gavvy, you look so sexy when you bite your lip!" He moans in my ear and I chuckle.  
"Well what else am I gonna bite?" I ask and he groans.  
"You're too innocent to be this sexy." He moans into my ear again and I smirk.  
"Who told you I was innocent?" I murmur in his ear before biting his collar bone gently and kissing across his collar bone and up his neck. I hear him gasp when I get to the place his neck meets his shoulder and I smile, kissing and biting that spot, leaving him with a hickey.

Michael lets out a low moan and I smile.  
"It's a good thing I wear hoodies a lot, or I would have a hard time hiding that." He whispers and I bite my lip at him, trying to stop a smile. The main reason for doing that, besides hearing Michael make those amazing noises, is so people know he's mine. Michael kisses my lips a few times before making his way from my mouth to my jaw, down my neck and to my collar bone. I gasp and he grins at me before attacking my collar bone in kisses and bites. Luckily it's low enough that its hidden under my t-shirt, which he's moved out the way with his hand. We start kissing again and my hands travel to the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it off. I run my hands across his naked back and feel every single muscle, then I move my hands to his stomach and I realise how beautiful and muscly he is. I run my hands up his chest and to the back of his neck before pulling him down into a kiss. Whilst we're kissing I feel him pull my top up and I freeze nervously. I can trust Michael, right?

Yes of course I can! Don't ask stupid questions.

But what if he leaves me?

He won't, just trust him. He's not that type of person!

What if-

Oh just shut the fuck up! I focus back on Michael and see him pulling away slightly.  
"You okay boi?" He asks gently and I know that I can trust him. I nod and pull off my top and watch as he looks down at my stomach.  
"Gav." He whispers, gently running his fingers across my scars. He looks up at me and kisses my lips gently, before leaning down and kissing over my scars and cuts. He comes back up and lies next to me, pulling me into a hug so I'm basically lying on top of him.  
"Gavvy, were you scared for me to see those?" He asks and I hide my face in his neck and nod slightly.  
"Gav you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me something, I promise you I wont judge you." He whispers and I feel tears fall from my eyes.  
"I thought you'd leave me." I admit quietly and he squeezes me tighter.  
"Never." He whispers, kissing my cheek. We stay there for a while when he whispers, "Why do you do it boi? You don't have to answer." He says. I feel him rubbing my back gently and I take a deep breath, all I can smell is Michael and I love it.  
"I started a few days after my dad died." I say, my voice barely audible.  
"I don't do it that often anymore, but I used to do it every day." I whisper and Michael kisses my head.  
"Its okay Gavvy." He whispers over and over again. After a few minutes I hear my mum shout up the stairs.  
"Boys, I have pizza!" I look up at Michael.  
"You hungry Micoo?" I ask and he nods, "yeah."

We get up and I pull on the top I was wearing whilst Michael pulls on his hoodie. I try to make my hair look less like Michaels been running his hands through it and Michael shoves his beanie back on. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen to see my mum feeding Olivia, Johnny making a mess of his slice. I sit next to Johnny and Michael sits next to me. I help Johnny with his slice while Michael and I grab a slice of pizza and start eating. I hear my phone ring from upstairs and turn to Michael.  
"Can you help Johnny?" I ask Michael and he nods.  
"Sure boi." He says and I smile.  
"Thanks boi." I say before running upstairs. I see that it's Ray and brace myself before I answer the phone.  
"Hello?" I try to sound casual.  
"What the fuck? Cock block? Did you and Michael fuck?" Ray asks loudly and I can't help but chuckle.  
"NO!" I say and I hear Ray sigh.  
"Are you lying to me Vav?" He asks and I frown slightly.  
"Honestly X-ray, we just- made out a little." I say slowly and Ray chokes.  
"Fucking Christ Vav! How long have you two been dating?" He asks and I bite my lip before mumbling, "Erm, since yesterday."

"Are you telling me that you and Michael started dating and you haven't told me?!" Ray asks loudly and I bite my lip.  
"There hasn't really been a good time-" I start and Ray interrupts me.  
"We only spent the entire day together yesterday and today! There's been many opportunities to tell me! We were alone when we were walking from the library to the field. Before Geoff joined us we were alone during free period! During form time! When were you planning on telling me Gavin?!" He asks and I can tell he's royally pissed off because he never calls me Gavin.  
"X-ray I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! You're still my best friend! I love you, and I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow! Also you're the first one to know if that helps?" I say and he sighs.  
"Fine! I love you too, but I'm still pissed off!" He says and I smile.  
"I know X-ray. X-ray and Vav?" I ask hopefully and he chuckles, "Yeah, X-ray and Vav. I'll see you tomorrow, dinners ready!" He says before hanging up.

I walk downstairs quietly and hear my mum and Michael talking.  
"He's still grieving after his dad, and I honestly don't think I've seen him as happy as he is when he's with you since before his dad was deployed, except from when Olivia was born. So thank you, Michael." I hear my mum say and I smile slightly.  
"I'm just happy that he's happy." Michael says and I decide I should go in.  
"Eyoup." I say walking into the kitchen, smiling at Michael who is looking at me fondly.  
"You alright Gav?" He asks and I nod.  
"Yeah Micool, just had a fun conversation with Ray." I say and he bites his lip trying not to laugh.  
"I'm sorry." He says laughing and I sit down next to him nudging his arm lightly.  
"Yeah you wanna be." I laugh and my mum looks at us confused.  
"Don't worry mum, inside joke." I giggle and Michael grins at me, his dimple showing. His phone goes off and he pulls it out his pocket.  
"Christ! I should go home, it's getting pretty late." He says looking at me.  
"Let's get your stuff then." I say and I lead him upstairs. He puts on his shirt before putting his hoodie back on and shoves on his trainers. I grab his bag and put his stuff in it and he goes downstairs to say bye to mum and Johnny. I hand him his bag, walk him to the front door and step outside, closing the door slightly. Michael wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, pecking him gently a few times.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Gavvy." He whispers, our faces still so close I can feel his breath brush over my lips.  
"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss you until then, and I can't kiss you at school!" I complain trying to get as many kisses until then. He kisses me a few more times before stepping back and pulling off his hoodie and pulling it over my head.  
"There, now you can pretend I'm with you." He whispers, holding me close again.  
"But wont you be cold?" I ask and he breaths out a laugh.  
"Gav, I live 2 minutes away, and I'd rather be cold knowing that you are okay then be warm while you feel lonely." He whispers and I smile.  
"You're adorable." I whisper poking his dimple as he grins.  
"You're adorabler." He says pecking my nose. I smile and he whispers "see you tomorrow" before pecking me one last time and walking away. I smile at him when he turns back as he reaches the gate and he smiles and winks before walking home.

I turn around and go into my house and a second later my mum runs out of the living room.  
"Oh my god you're so cute!" She exclaims and my jaw drops.  
"Mum! Why were you watching?!" I say loudly and she laughs.  
"Because there is a massive window with the perfect view of that and there was no way I was missing it, it was like something from a movie! And he gave you his hoodie! And what he said about him rather being cold with you happy oh my god I love him! You two are such relationship goals!" She rambles on before pulling me into a hug.  
"My baby's growing up!" She sighs and I laugh, the fact that my mum's only 16 years older than me really shows sometimes.  
"Alright mum calm down!" I laugh and she takes a few deep breaths before saying in a fake calm voice, "okay I'm calm. But let me just show you this!" She says as she hands me her phone. I look down and see pictures of me and Michael hugging, kissing, one of him pecking my nose, him putting his hoodie on me, us hugging with me in his hoodie and of me poking his dimple and of us smiling at each other. I hand my mum her phone back and say, "can you send me those?" I ask smiling and she grins.  
"See! Its good when I'm nosy! BONUS MUM POINTS!" She exclaims pulling me into a hug and I laugh.  
"Yeah, it's good, and you're already the best mum ever!" I say. She smiles and kisses my head before going to check on Johnny. I say goodnight to Johnny before going to my room.  
"G'night mum." I call out, collapsing on my bed, wearing Michaels hoodie.  
"G'night sweetie!" She calls back and I lie down on my bed and look at the stars out my window. I think about what my mum said earlier, I went through a stage of depression when my dad died, not talking to anyone apart from mum, Johnny and Dan, then we moved to America a month after he died and I had to leave Dan and that sort of made it worse. Then my mum found out she was pregnant and I felt happier, then she gave birth. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

~~~~~

My mum runs into my room at 6am.  
"Gavin, honey, the babies coming!" She says and I bolt up.  
"Alright, don't panic, you get everything you need and I'll get Johnny and ask Geoff to give us a lift." I say as I shove on some jeans and a hoodie and run into Johnny's room, carefully picking him up as he's still asleep. I meet my mum at the front door and I run next door to Geoffs. I knock on his door until he opens it.  
"What! Oh, Gavin, what's wrong?" He asks tired.  
"The babies coming, could you give us a lift to the hospital?" I ask and he smiles, going inside and returning a minute later in jeans and a hoodie holding his keys. We climb into his car and he rushes to the hospital. My mum gets a private room and lies in the bed while I sit next to her holding her hand, Johnny asleep on a sofa next to us. Geoff turns up a few minutes later after parking his car and stands behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. My mum looks scared and I smile at her, it's fake like all my other smiles but I want it to be real.  
"What's wrong mum?" I ask and she smiles.  
"Nothing sweetheart." She puts her hand on my cheek and a nurse comes in. She checks the babies heart beat and then to see if mums dilated. A few minutes later the nurse is telling my mum to push. I hold her hand and around 5 minutes into the labor the nurse looks at me with a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, starting to panic.  
"It's nothing to worry about, but baby isn't in a good position, the umbilical cord is round babies neck and babies upside-down so we're going to have to give mum and emergency cesarean." She says and I grip my mums hand tightly. Geoff picks up Johnny and we follow the nurses to where my mums having the cesarean. Geoff and Johnny wait outside while I go in with my mum. They pull the baby out of my mum and cut the umbilical cord, then they take the baby somewhere to do whatever to make sure the babies okay. Then after a few minutes a nurse comes back over to me and mum holding a baby.  
"Its a girl." She says smiling as she passes me my new sister. I look down at the beautiful little girl in my arms and stroke her cheek. She reaches up and wraps her hand around my finger, and for the first time in a long time, I smile and feel happy.  
"Hey baby girl, happy birthday." I whisper and turn to my mum.  
"She's beautiful mum." I say and a tear falls down my cheek, my mum reaches out and wipes the tear away before stroking the babies bright blond hair.  
"What should we name her?" She asks and I look at my mum.  
"You're letting me name her?!" I ask excitedly and she smiles.  
"Yeah." I look down at the baby and watch as she opens her eyes. She has the same bright green eyes that Johnny and I have.  
"Can we call her Olivia? Kind of after dad?" I ask, my dads name was Oliver and she's the spitting image of him. My mum smiles.  
"Olivia is perfect." I walk outside and see Geoff sitting with Johnny. They see me holding Olivia and Johnny runs over, Geoff following soon after him. I kneel down in front of Johnny to let him see Olivia.  
"Johnny, this is Olivia." I say and he strokes her head.  
"She's cute." He says and I smile. A nurse comes out and sees me.  
"Gavin, is it?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, this is Johnny, my brother, and Geoff, my friend. Is something wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"No, we're taking mum back to her room now, and she wants to see her babies, as she put it." She says smiling as the door behind her opens and they wheel out my mum. "Mummy!" Johnny shouts and she smiles. I hand Olivia to my mum and we go to her room. My mum falls asleep and Geoff takes Johnny to get us some food. I pick up Olivia and walk to the window.  
"You scared me today. But you're a strong beautiful little girl, and I'm proud of you for making it through today. I'm sorry you don't have a daddy, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Your daddy was a brave man too, and he would have loved to of met you, and I'll tell you all about daddy when you grow up a little bit, but don't grow up too soon, stay little and innocent for as long as possible please. I love you." I whisper and I kiss her forehead.

~~~~~

I smile at the memory and soon fall asleep wrapped up in Michaels amazing scent.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I wake up, shower and get dressed before pulling on the hoodie Michael gave me. I walk into the kitchen for breakfast and say hello to my mum and she shuts the fridge door and looks at me.  
"You're wearing the hoodie?" She asks grinning, already getting giddy.  
"Yeah, but I don't know what to say when the guys ask me about it." I say nervously sitting on the counter top.  
"Well they wont mind right?" She asks and I snort laugh.  
"Mum, they have no problem with me being bi and don't really mind me being Michaels friend, but if they find out we're dating they'll skin him alive! Ray didn't care but you know how Ryan and Jack are, and don't even get me started on Geoff! Someone so much as looks at me and he flips out!" I ramble nervously, as soon as I finish talking I get a text from Geoff saying he's ready and I sigh.  
"Just don't say anything love, they might not notice. Good luck." She says kissing my head and I grab my bag and leave the house. As soon as I sit down Geoff looks at me.  
"You're nervous." He states and I sigh.  
"I have a history test today." I say, which is true, and I am quite nervous for it so I'm not technically lying. Geoff wraps an arm around me.  
"You'll be fine Gavvo, you always are! Don't worry about it! I promise you'll do good." He says kissing my head and I sigh.  
"Thank you." I whisper and he smiles.  
"S'what I'm here for." He says before driving to Ryan and Ray's road. As soon as Ray sees me he glares at me and I pout at him, making him roll his eyes as he gets in the car.  
"You alright lads?" I ask and Ryan nods, still half asleep whilst Ray says "uhuh, fine."

We pick up Jack and arrive at school just after 8. We sit on the field waiting for the bell to go and I see Michael walk past with Joel and Jeremy. He smiles at me and winks and I bite my lip to stop from grinning. Luckily only Ray saw him wink, and as soon as Michaels out of sight Ray turns to me.  
"We need to get to form!" He says urgently and Jack chuckles.  
"Ray, there's still 10 minutes until school starts." He explains and Ray looks at me, giving me the 'back me up you're coming with me whether you like it or not' look and I turn to Jack.  
"Yeah but there's a history test and we could use some last minute revision." I explain standing up. We say bye and Ray practically drags me to form. We're the first ones there and Ray drags me to our seats and pushes me into my chair.  
"Talk!" He says sitting next to me in his chair.  
"Okay well, it happened on Tuesday when he came over for English. He was teasing me and he pushed me against the wall so I had to listen to him." Ray cringes and I giggle.  
"Oh shut up Ray, nothing sexual! Anyway, he started talking to me and making me blush and he explained that Lindsay means nothing to him- oh I walked in on them kissing- and obviously I didn't believe him and he was acting really sweet and then he kissed me and I didn't stop him and then yesterday he came over and we started making out and he took off my top and saw my cuts and scars and he was really sweet and when he left he gave me his hoodie and he was so cute and my mum is like literally obsessed!" I explain and Ray looks shocked.  
"You let him see your scars?" Ray asks and I nod.  
"Well, not at first, he started taking off my top and I stopped him and he asked if I was okay and then I realised that I trust him enough to show him and he was so sweet." I explain and Ray looks at the hoodie I'm wearing.  
"Is this his hoodie?" He asks and I nod, wondering what's going on in his head. He stops and looks thoughtful for a few seconds before grinning.  
"Mavin!" He announces and I glare at him.  
"It's either Mavin or Gavichael and I think Mavin has a better ring to it." He explains and I chuckle.  
"You're a weirdo." I say and he laughs too. A few seconds later Michael walks in. He looks around the empty classroom until his eyes land on me.  
"Hey." he says walking over to me, smiling.  
"Hey." I reply and I hear Ray sigh.  
"I'm gonna go outside for a minute, just- don't bang." He says, walking out the room. I giggle and grin at Michael who winks at me. He leans on the desk so he's close to me and kisses me gently. I smile and kiss him back before I hear Ray say, "alright I'm coming back in." He announces and waits a few seconds before coming back in and sitting down. He looks at Michael then at me and says, "you're wearing his ring for fucks sake you guys are cringy!" He rolls his eyes before adding, "but its about fucking time, now I don't have to listen to Gav's fucking lovesick complaining. Also Michael if you hurt Gavin I will hurt you." He says and I smile at him. Michael smiles.  
"I won't." He says before he kisses my forehead and walks to his desk.

Through the whole of form Ray keeps trying to make me tell him all the details of what happened.  
"Come on Vav! I know that's not it!" He says and I give in slightly.  
"Fine but this is all you're getting!" I say pulling out my phone and showing him the pictures my mum took.  
"That's actually pretty cute Vav!" He says and I blush but grin. I see Michael pull his arm away from Lindsay, looking annoyed, out of the corner of my eye and I smile. Ray and I talk for the rest of form until the bell goes and we walk to history.

Ray and I leave the class with Michael and walk to our next lesson, maths. We're all in higher maths so we have that lesson with the year above. We walk into the class and see Geoff Ryan and Jack already sitting in their seats. We're sat in rows in this lesson, so they sit in the back row next to the window and me and Ray sit in front of them. We take our seats and Geoff smiles at us.  
"Hi lads, how was the test?" He asks looking mainly at me.  
"It was actually not that bad." I say and Ray huffs a laugh.  
"That's because you basically have an identic memory. It was alright." He says rolling his eyes. Our teacher walks in, stands at the front of the class and says "Algebra." The entire class groans and me and Ray put our heads on the desk, zoning out whatever the teacher says. We let Mr. Silver explain the task before turning round to talk to the others. Mr. Silver is a laid back teacher and he doesn't care what you do, as long as you get the work done, so we always talk during his lesson and most of the time we complete the work. Anything we don't do we have to do for homework.  
"So, what do you guys think of you know who?" Geoff asks quietly, nodding over at Michael who is sat on the other side of the classroom. Ray smirks at me before quietly saying  
"Honestly? Not as bad as I thought he would be." I sit and listen as the conversation continues.  
"I haven't really spoken to him, but he seems alright." Jack mutters and I smile slightly.  
"I like him." I say and Ray smirks whilst Geoff rolls his eyes.  
"Obviously you do. But yeah, he's not bad, we had a good time during our free yesterday." He says and Ryan thinks for a second before saying "I'm still not sure, but I haven't spoken to him at all so I can't really say anything." Geoff nods.  
"Well I was thinking about inviting him to games night tomorrow." He says and my eyes widen.  
"You mean, you want him in a lets play?" I ask and Geoff nods.  
"Sure, why not? We got along quite well yesterday and you all said you liked him- well, all but Ryan." He says and Jack says "wont it be awkward? He's never even hung out with us?" I bite my lip before saying "Yeah, he's - uh- he's kinda scared of you lot. Well not scared, more, intimidated, by you all, well, apart from Ray." Ray glares at me before smiling. "I think its a brilliant idea!" He says looking at me and I glare at him.  
"You want me to ask him?" I ask and Geoff shakes his head.  
"No I got it." He says before looking over at Michael and shouting "Hey Michael! Come here a sec!" Michael looks at me questioningly and I shrug, nodding slightly so he stands up and walks over.  
"What's up?" He asks and Ryan stares him down. Geoff punches his arm and turns back to Michael.  
"You wanna come round mine tomorrow after school and play video games with us?" He asks and Michael looks at me unsure, I smile at him and he does a cute half smile.  
"Er, yeah, sure, why not." He says and Geoff smiles.  
"Cool." He says and Michael smiles at me quickly before walking back to his table.

Geoff drops me home at the end of the day and it suddenly occurs to me what day it is. I walk into the living room and see my mum sitting on the sofa, her knees brought up to her chest, crying gently.  
"Oh god, is it really may 28th?" I ask and my mum nods. It's the day my dad died and I didn't notice! I hug my mum before saying "I'll be back in a bit" and walking out the house. I pass a concerned looking Geoff closing his car door, who grabs my hand gently and pulls me to him slightly.  
"Gav? What's up?" He asks but I just ignore him, pulling my arm away and walking straight to Michaels. By the time I get there I have tears streaming down my face. I knock on the door and Jason answers, pulling me into the house the second he sees me and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"You alright Gav?" He asks concerned, looking into my eyes, before turning and shouting "Michael!"

"What?!" Michael yells as he appears at the top of the stairs.The second he sees me he sprints down the stairs, jumping down the last 6, and engulfs me in a hug.  
"What's wrong boi?" He asks gently, rubbing my back. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and bury my head in his neck, trying to calm down.  
"Shhh it's alright boi." He whispers, rubbing my back and pulling me towards his room. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him. I snuggle into his chest, still sobbing, and he runs his fingers through my hair.  
"What happened, my boi?" He asks softly as I try to stop crying.  
"28th of May. My dad died a year ago." I manage to say, silent tears running down my cheeks, and Michael holds me tighter.  
"I'm sorry Gavvy." He whispers, rubbing my back and holding me close. I stop sobbing and just rest my head on Michaels shoulder. After a few minutes Michael's door opens and I hear Jason talk.  
"Hey, you guys okay?" He says softly and Michael shakes his head slightly.  
"You want anything?" Jason asks and I shake my head.  
"Can you get him a cup of tea?" Michael asks and I smile slightly.  
"Sure thing little brother." Jason says before he leaves the room and Michael looks at me.  
"You wanna watch a movie?" He asks and I smile.  
"Yeah." He goes to move and I stop him.  
"Micool." I say and he looks at me.  
"Yes my boi?" He asks and I smile.  
"Thank you Micool." I say making him grin.  
"It's okay my little Gavvy, it's what I'm here for." He grins and he grabs my hand and pulls me to the beanbag. He sits down and I sit next to him, throwing my legs across his lap and snuggling close to him. He puts on the hobbit and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The door opens a few minutes later and Jason walks in with a cup of tea, cookies and a can of Dr pepper. He puts the cookies in front of us on the floor and hands me the tea.  
"Thank you." I say giving him a smile and he smiles.  
"No problem, Gav." He says before giving Michael the can of Dr pepper and leaving. Michael picks up a cookie and holds it out to me. I take a bit and he takes one after, smiling at me. I take a sip of my tea and lie my head on Michaels shoulder again.

When the film finishes I decide I should go back home.  
"Micool, I should probably go home. My mum doesn't know where I am." I say and he smiles.  
"Alright my boi, lets go." He says holding out a hand to me. He pulls me up and we walk out of his bedroom, running into Jason at the bottom of the stairs.  
"You leaving?" He asks.  
"Yeah." I mumble and Michael says "I'm taking him home." Jason smiles.  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, Gavin. See you later." He says and I smile and say bye as we leave Michaels house. We walk to my house and Michael holds my hand making me blush and smile. When we get near my house he drops my hand just in case the guys see, instead throwing an arm around my shoulders as it's more casual. I walk through the front door and as soon and the door shuts Michael grabs my waist and hugs me, burying his face in my shoulder. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Thank you Micool." I whisper and he smiles, "no problem my boi."

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and turn around to see my mum standing there looking relieved. Michaels arms are still wrapped around my waist, his chin now resting on my shoulder.  
"I wondered where you went Gav." She says and I sigh.  
"I'm sorry mum, I didn't know what to do." I mumble and she smiles sadly.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart." I nod, dragging Michael into the front room. We sit on the sofa and I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his neck. We talk about anything and everything that pops into our minds and Michael keeps trying to cheer me up, and it works slightly. After a while my mum comes in and tells me she's taking Johnny and Olivia to the shop with her.

When I hear the door shut I look up at Michael and kiss his jaw.  
"You wanna go upstairs?" I whisper in his ear and he grins.  
"Sure boi." He whispers and I stand up and reach out a hand to him. He grabs it and I pull him up off the sofa, dragging him upstairs and into my room before shutting the door. Michael grabs my waist and pushes me against the door, pressing his body against mine and kissing me passionately. He pulls away slightly and whispers "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I giggle.  
"You should have said something, I would've come up sooner!" I say quietly and Michael rolls his eyes before kissing me again. He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes.  
"You know, you have the most amazing eyes." He murmurs softly and I smile.  
"Jason told me you said that, first time I met him." I say smiling and Michael smiles and rolls his eyes.  
"Well you do." He says and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him while Michael moves his hands down to my waistband. I push Michael over to the bed and we both fall onto it.

As soon as his back hits the bed Michael rolls us over so he's on top and starts to kiss me again. I run my fingers down his back and grab the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and he slowly pulls my hoodie and shirt off, in case I want him to stop. I run my hands down his chest and to his waist, hooking my fingers through his belt loops and pulling Michaels hips towards me. I notice that he's getting hard and look up at him, biting my lip and he moans, causing me to moan quietly.  
"You know, no ones home Gavvy, you can be as loud as you want." Michael whispers and I peck him before kissing across his jaw, down his neck and to his collar bone, where I start sucking and nibbling gently, making the hickey I gave him darker. I feel him getting harder, as am I, and he puts his forehead on the bed next to my ear and groans.  
"Micool." I moan quietly against his neck and he moans again.  
"Have I mentioned I love the way you say my name?" He mutters and I smile, kissing his shoulder. Michael starts to press his body closer to me and I grind against his crotch to cause friction. He moves his hand from my back, down to my thigh and to my zip. He looks at me questioningly and I roll my eyes smiling and give him a small nod. He undoes my button and zip and pulls off my jeans so I'm only in my boxers, and I do the same to him. He starts grinding down on me and I grab his arse, pulling him closer. He kisses me again as he reaches down and takes hold of my dick, starting to pump it and I moan loudly into the kiss. I grab his dick in my hand and start pumping his dick and a few minutes later Michael is cumming into my hand and moaning my name, which sends me over the edge, and I cum, moaning Michaels name. He falls onto the bed beside me and pulls me into his side, kissing my forehead. I grin at him and he chuckles.  
"I honestly didn't intend on getting hard." Michael says and I giggle.  
"I honestly didn't intend on tossing you off." I reply and I kiss his lips.

We lie there for a few minutes before we decide we should probably sort ourselves out. Michael wipes me down with some tissue and I see that its 7:30pm.  
"You wanna stay over?" I ask and Michael grins at me.  
"I would love to boi, let me just tell my mum." He says and he grabs his phone. A few minutes later he looks at me.  
"I can stay." He says and I grin. I put on some joggers and a t-shirt and Michael pulls on his clothes. We walk down into the kitchen and see vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing on the counter. I grab one and hold it out for Michael, who has wrapped his arms around my waist. He takes a bite.  
"Holy fuck these are incredible." He says, taking another bite and I giggle as he gets icing on his lip.  
"Micool, you got a little-" I start before kissing him and licking his bottom lip. He takes the cupcake from me and, leaving one arm around my waist, he holds it for me to eat. I go to take a bite and he wipes the cupcake across my cheek.  
"Micool!" I giggle and he giggles too.  
"Gavvy, you got a little-" he starts before wiping the icing off with his finger, moving his finger to his mouth and licking off the icing. He then holds out the cupcake again and lets me take a bite. I hear the door open and look to see my mum standing there with shopping in her hand.  
"Mum!" I say and she starts laughing, "sorry, that's adorable!" She says smiling and I sigh while Michael giggles.  
"It's kind of adorable." He says and I roll my eyes at him.  
"The cupcakes are really good." I say to my mum and she grins.  
"I know! Bonus mum points!" She laughs and I smile at her.  
"Are you even keeping track of how many you have?" I ask and she thinks for a second before shaking her head.  
"No, but I know I have a lot!" I laugh at her.  
"Oh, mum, Michaels staying over, that okay?" I ask and she smiles.  
"Yeah sure, what do you want for dinner?" She asks and I look at Michael and he grins.  
"Pizza!" We both say and my mum rolls her eyes, "again? Alright then." My mum orders pizza and we eat it before me and Michael play with Johnny on the trampoline.

I text Geoff saying that I'm not going to be able to come over and me and Michael lie on the trampoline, our hands by our side, and Johnny lies next to me. I feel Michael brush his fingers gently against mine and I connect our hands. The sun has just started to set so the sky is slightly orange. Johnny is pointing out random shapes and animals he can see in the clouds and I smile.  
"There's a lion." Johnny mumbles pointing.  
"Remember who you are." I whisper and Michael giggles before he points at the sky with the hand that's holding mine.  
"That's a dragon." He whispers before putting our hands back down. I turn my head towards him and look at him for a while, examining his perfect face. I smile and kiss his cheek, making him turn to look at me. Our faces are right next to each other and he leans in and pecks my lips. We lie there looking at the sky until my mum comes out to get Johnny to put him to bed. I say good night to him before he runs inside.  
"Follow me." I whisper to Michael and I climb up on the roof of the shed and up the tree next to it, sitting on the highest possible branch that will hold both of our weight, and sit facing the sunset. Michael climbs up after me and sits next to me, holding my hand.  
"I come up here a lot, you get a nice view of the sunset." I say quietly as I stare at the sky.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask still looking at the sky.  
"Yeah, it is." Michael says softly and I look at him and notice he's looking at me, which makes me blush.  
"I meant the sunset Micool." I whisper and he smiles.  
"The sunset doesn't even come close to what I'm looking at." He says and I blush.  
"You disgust me." I joke before I lean over and kiss him so he knows I don't mean it. I pull out my phone and take a picture of us and of the sunset before putting it away again. We watch the sun set, sitting on the branch hand in hand, me resting my head on his shoulder, and when its set completely we stay there and look at the stars. After about an hour I start to feel cold and my legs start to go numb, so I turn to Michael.  
"Should we get down now? I'm kinda cold." I say gently and he nods, climbing down with me following after him. We walk hand in hand to the house and through the backdoor and see my mum leaning back against the counter drinking something. When she sees us she smiles.  
"I made you hot chocolate." She says and I grin.  
"You want whipped cream boi?" I ask and Michael smiles.  
"Yeah please." I get the can out of the fridge and squirt some on top of my cup, before doing the same to Michaels.

"Open up." I say smiling before squirting some cream in his mouth. His mouth fills with cream and I keep squirting so it goes on his chin. He moves away and glares at me playfully whilst I giggle. Michael wipes the cream off of his chin and pauses for a minute before jumping at me and trying to wipe it on my face. I try and jump out the way but Michael grabs me from behind and manages to get cream across my cheek. I giggle and try to get away but he keeps hold of me and turns me around. I look into his eyes and he leans closer slightly, looking down at my lips, and just as we're about to lean in, he squirts some cream on my face and I jump back quickly.  
"Micool!" I say laughing and he grins, looking proud of himself.

My mum, who I just realised is still in the room, starts giggling before saying, "right, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, and please don't make too much mess!" She kisses my head and starts to walk out.  
"Oh, and clean yourself up." She adds before going upstairs. I check the time and see its 10pm, so I turn to Michael.  
"You wanna shower first?" I ask and he smiles, "alright boi." He says before he goes into the bathroom. We take it in turns to shower before going upstairs. I climb into bed and Michael climbs in next to me, pulling me close. I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep listening to Michael's heartbeat and steady breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in the morning, still lying on Michaels chest and smile. I check my phone and see it's 7am. I gently climb out of bed and get dressed before shaking Michael slightly. "Wake up boi." I whisper and he stirs a little.  
"What?" He groans and I smile.  
"Micool, you need to get up for school." I say and he sighs before getting out of bed. I give him one of my bigger shirts and a pair of boxers to wear and he wears his jeans from yesterday. When we're both dressed we grab our bags, which Michaels older brother dropped off for him, and go downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"I made you pancakes." My mum says as we walk in the kitchen.  
"Thanks mum." I say as I grab a plate and sit down.  
"Thank you." Michael adds, sitting next to me. I get a text from Geoff asking if I'm ready and I reply saying that Michael stayed over so we'll walk. After we finish eating we say bye to my mum and leave, starting our walk to school. We talk about anything and nothing on the way to school, laughing and joking and asking each other stupid questions and taking the piss out of each other.  
"Oh shit, I'm hanging out with your friends after school today!" Michael says looking panicked and I smile.  
"Don't worry my little Micoo, it'll be fine! And they want you to be in a lets play, which means they might let you be part of it full time! Also they're willing to try because they know it means a lot to me." I say as we approach school.  
"I'm still nervous, I need them to like me, for your sake as well as mine." He says sadly and I look into his eyes.  
"Trust me, boi, you'll be fine." I say smiling at him and Michael sighs but smiles slightly and nods.  
"Alright Gav, well I need to go to my locker so I'll see you later." He says and I smile.  
"I'll see you later boi." I say and I walk outside.

As I get close to where everyone is Ray stands up and jogs towards me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the guys slightly before stopping and turning to me.  
"So I hear Michael stayed at yours last night?" Ray asks accusingly and I sigh.  
"Yeah Ray, what about it?" I ask sounding harsher than I meant.  
"I mean, why's it a big deal?" I ask nicer and he rolls his eyes.  
"Because something happened and I wanna know what!" He says and I roll my eyes.  
"Let me say hi to the gents and then we can go form." I say and he lets go of my wrist, allowing me to walk up to the guys and say hello.

"What's up Gents, me and Ray need to talk to our form tutor about something so we're gonna go." I say and they all mumble something like, "yeah, okay." I chuckle slightly and roll my eyes before walking back over to Ray. He immediately grabs my wrist gently and pulls me to form. When we walk in I realise we still have 20 minutes until form starts so it's empty. Ray sits in his chair and I sit on the table in front of him, resting my feet on my chair.  
"So?" Ray asks and I sigh.  
"Well..." I start and tell him what happened between me and Michael as vaguely as possible. When I've finished Ray sighs.  
"Christ." He says looking slightly scarred and I roll my eyes.  
"Hey man, you asked!" I say as I hear someone walk into the room. Ray looks towards the door and sighs, standing up.  
"I'll be right back." He says and I turn my head to see Michael smiling at me. I bite my lip and smile and Michael stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly. I smile and lean into him just as Ray announces that he's coming back in. He walks in and sits down and Michael pecks me and goes to sit in his seat. I get off the table and sit on my chair as students start flooding into the room.

We walk to our music class and sit in a seat. Music is a chilled out class, no tables apart from the ones that hold computers, so the chairs are just dotted around. We sit at the back of the class and talk until the teacher comes in. I see Michael come in and sit down, moving seats when Lindsay sits next to him, which makes me smile.  
"Right class, I want you to get in groups of 3 and create a piece of music, you have an hour, then we will be showing some of them." Me and Ray look at each other and he looks around the room, trying to find a third person.  
"Barb looks like she needs help." He says and I look at Barbara to see her sitting and talking to Lindsay looking annoyed at something.  
"Babs?" I call and she looks at me hopefully.  
"We need a third?" I offer and she smiles, dragging her chair over and putting it next to mine.  
"Thank you, god she wont stop complaining! 'Michaels really distant lately, he wont talk to me, he wont let me touch him' god woman get a grip!" She rants frustrated, mimicking Lindsay and I smile while Ray smirks. I wrap an arm around Barbara's shoulders and she flomps defeatedly against my side.  
"Its alright Babs, I know the feeling." I say and she smiles.  
"Thanks Gav." She says and I pull my arm away.  
"So what should we do?" Ray asks. "Are we allowed to use guitars?" I ask and he shrugs.  
"Sir! What instruments can we use?" Barbara shouts and he shouts back "Any!" I grin and go to grab a guitar.  
"Can we work in the recording studio?" Ray asks and sir nods. Good, it'll be quiet. We walk into the studio that's next door and shut the door, blocking out the sound from the school. Ray walks over to the drums and Barbara sits in front of the keyboard. I start strumming random chords in the hopes that something sounds good.  
"Wait! Do that again!" Ray says and I play the chords I just played again. Ray joins in with the drums and Barb tries out some different notes before deciding on some and joining in. We jam for a while, playing it over and over to remember the chords.  
"Do we need lyrics?" Barb asks and Ray and I shrug.  
"I'll go find out." I say and I stand up and walk back to class. Its full of people playing different instruments and I smile when I see Michael playing a bass.  
"Sir do we need to make up lyrics?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"No, just the music, and it only needs to be 1 and a half minutes long." He says and I nod walking out of the room.

When I get in the hall I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Michael.  
"Hey," I say smiling and he smiles.  
"Hey, you alright?" He asks and I nod.  
"Course boi, are you? You're acting kind of funny." I say and its true, he's acted weird today.  
"I'm fine." He says and I raise an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I'm just nervous I guess. Also Lindsay wont leave me alone!" He complains and I giggle.  
"Don't be nervous Micool, it's okay, and I know, Barb told us Lindsay keeps complaining about how you're 'distant and wont talk to her and won't let her touch you' or something." I say using air quotes.  
"Its driving Babs insane." I add smiling and he smiles.  
"Yeah well I don't want her to touch me or talk to me." He says.  
"Alright, my boi, well I need to get back to Ray and Babs."

"Alright Gav." He says going back into class. I walk into the studio and see Barbara and Ray lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.  
"You know, I think you could." Barb says and I frown in confusion.  
"What the fuck?" I ask and Ray looks up at me.  
"We were talking about if you could break that glass with a laser." Ray says pointing at the glass between the room we're in, the sound booth, and the recording room. I lie on the floor next to Barb and stare at the ceiling.  
"Why does this require lying on the floor?" I ask and they laugh.  
"We got bored." Ray states and I smile.  
"Well we can stay down here because sir said we don't need lyrics, which means we're done." I say.  
"Do you think that glass would break with a laser?" Barb asks and I look over at it.  
"Well its like, soundproof right?" I ask and Ray nods.  
"Which means its super strong and thick, but lasers are like, they can cut through anything, including like, a concrete wall." I say breaking down the question.  
"I'd say yes, a laser could cut through that glass." Barb and Ray high five.  
"I knew it!" Ray exclaims and Barb and I laugh.  
"Do you think, if we put a fish bowl in space and removed the glass so its just a, a glob of water, would the fish know its in space?" I ask and Barbara bursts out laughing while Ray smiles.  
"Did you- I mean, probably not?" He says confused at the question and I smile, starting to laugh at the two of them. We spend the next 20 minutes asking dumb questions and laughing at each other when we're told to go back in to the class.

We walk in and watch each groups piece and present ours, giving each other feedback, then sir says we can leave. I walk with Ray and Barbara to the tree and sit down in the shade.  
"Urgh its too sunny!" I complain and Barbara agrees.  
"I know, I miss Canadian weather!" She says and I laugh.  
"Yeah English weather sucked but at least we weren't roasting 24 fucking 7!" Ray rolls his eyes but agrees and we start talking about video games. The rest of the guys soon arrive and they start talking about the lets play we're filming later. Soon enough the bell goes and Ray, Barbara and I have history. We walk into class and sit in our usual seats at the back. The teacher starts handing back our tests and I bite my lip. I look down at the paper nervously and see bold red pen that says 95% A*. I smile and look over at Ray who is looking shocked at his paper.  
"You alright, mate?" I ask concerned and he nods before moving his paper so I can see it. I look down at the paper and see 93% A written across the top and I grin.  
"Told you you'd pass!" I exclaim as I high five him. He still looks weird so I wrap my arm around his shoulders.  
"What's wrong man? You okay?" I ask and he nods.  
"Yeah, just wasn't expecting a fucking A." He says and I smile.  
"Neither was I but we're both awesome!" I say and Ray laughs.  
"Yeah we are! X-ray and Vav!" He says and we fist bump before starting a conversation about the walking dead.

The rest of the day kind of goes by in a blur of talking about random shit and getting told off for laughing. When the bell goes at the end of form, Ray and I walk with Michael to Geoffs car and wait for the others to show up.  
"You're nervous." I state to Michael quietly so Ray doesn't hear. Ray is sitting on the hood of the car while Michael and I sit on the grass behind the boot.  
"Yeah, but I don't know why. I think I'm just worried I'm going to somehow fuck up." I pick some daisies and start making a daisy chain.  
"You're not going to mess up, Micool." I say and I hear the gents start shouting hello. I finish the daisy chain and put it on my head before standing up.  
"Right, lads, how are we gonna fit in my car?" Geoff asks, "also, Gavin, what the fuck is on your head?" He adds and I smile.  
"I think I look fabulous." I say pretending to flick hair over my shoulder.  
"Well Gav can sit on someone's lap since he weighs like 50 pounds." Ray says and I glare at him.  
"90 actually!" I say defensively and he laughs.  
"Whatever, you still weigh the same as an 8 year old girl." Geoff jokes and I roll my eyes while Jack and Ryan laugh.  
"He ain't sitting on my lap!" Ryan says and Ray smirks at me before saying, "he can sit on Michaels because he sure as hell ain't sitting on mine again, he has a bony ass."

"Awww X-ray!" I say, making my voice whiney and wrapping my arm around his shoulder and Geoff laughs.  
"Alright, whatever lovebirds, everyone get in the car, Gavin, sit on someone. And for gods sake take that thing off your head! I don't want no dirt in my car!" He says and I laugh before taking off the daisy chain and hanging it on a nearby post. Everyone gets in the car and I sit on Michaels lap. The entire way to Geoffs house Michael puts his hands on my hips, rubbing my skin subtlety so no one sees, although Ray notices and smirks at me. I can tell Michael feels very awkward so I rest my hand by my side and rub Michaels leg gently. I feel Michael squeeze my hip slightly and I smile. We get to Geoffs and get out the car, going straight into the gaming room, and sitting down, Ryan and Jack sitting on one sofa, Ray and Geoff on the other, Michael and I sitting on the beanbag. We set up the Xboxes' and everyone grabs a controller and we start to play Gta, fucking about and just chatting and having a laugh. The way the room is set up, there are 8 monitors along one wall and all the furniture faces them, there are loads of Xboxes, PlayStations' and controllers under the screens and next to that is a 6ft tall shelving unit full of games. All of this is paid for with the money we get from youtube. Geoff and I need a lot of monitors in order to record red vs blue, a show we make using halo, which is why we have a few extra.

We play for about an hour when Ryan asks "should we start recording now?" I nod.  
"Yeah, Jack can you set it up and I'll go grab some drinks?" I ask him and he smiles.  
"Yeah." He says getting up and walking to where the microphones are. As I start walking out Ray shouts "get snacks too!" And I roll my eyes.  
"Do I have 6 arms?" I ask sarcastically and Michael stands up.  
"I'll help you." He says and I smile, walking to the kitchen. As soon as we walk into the kitchen and shut the door, Michael pulls me into a hug. I smile and hug him back, kissing his cheek.  
"You think I'm doing okay?" He asks and I smile at him.  
"You're doing great! Don't be so nervous my boi! Relax and you wont be as stressed out." I say and he sighs.  
"It's hard to relax, they wanted to rip out my throat and now we're playing gta like nothings happened, I just- I don't know, they're your friends, if they don't like me then it will be like you'll have to choose between me and them and I don't want it to come to that." He says and I can see fear and sadness fill his eyes. I stroke his cheek gently and peck his lips.  
"Micool, it'll be okay, trust me." I say and he smiles.  
"I do." He whispers and I kiss him once more before pulling away.  
"Alright, now, can you get 6 cans of Dr pepper out the fridge please?" I ask as I walk to the cupboard and grab a big bowl. I fill the bowl with Doritos and grab a plate of doughnuts.  
"You ready?" I ask and he takes a deep breath before nodding. I walk past him so I enter the room first and as I pass, I kiss his cheek. I walk in and put the food on the coffee table and Michael hands everyone a can before sitting next to me and handing me one.  
"Right were all set. Gav and Michael, you have to share a microphone because one of them isn't working." Geoff says and I nod, adjusting the mic so its near both of us.  
"Alright were playing Minecraft, mega tower." Geoff says as the game loads, we all get into the game and I start explaining to Michael what were doing, what the tower of pimps is and stuff like that.  
"Oh X-ray, start us off!" I realise he hasn't officially started the video yet.  
"Lets play." He mumbles and Ryan groans.  
"Ray!" He complains and Ray laughs.  
"LLLLLLLETS PLAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" He shouts and I smile, beginning the game properly.  
"We have a special guest with us today, everyone say hi to Michael and rave and or bitch about him in the comments like you do for the rest of us, its all love. Right now obviously we're all in creative mode or this would take fucking ages, so we just need to get started on the obsidian block, which means you only need black wool." Geoff says and I add.  
"I would also recommend a potion of night vision and a potion of swiftness, so you can work at night and work quickly. Geoff are we on peaceful?" I ask and he nods.  
"Yeah, don't want any creepers blowing this shit up or setting fire to it." He says and I agree.

We record for around an hour and a half and when we finish recording I sigh.  
"God this is gonna be a right pain to edit!" I say and Geoff laughs.  
"I can help you bud. Now! What should we record next?" He asks and I think for a second before talking.  
"Well the only thing we really need to record is a things to do. I made a video for it, we just need to add commentary." I say and Geoff nods.  
"Alright, we can do that now, lads, I guess Michael is a lad now, congrats, and gents, you lot do whatever, we can record this." He says and I go to one of the computers and pull up the video, Geoff sitting next to me. I turn on the mic and start recording.  
"Oh Geoff, it's me Gavin and you're Geoff, and this is achievement hunter, and this is things to do in Skyrim again!" I say, excited for Geoff to see the video, and Geoff giggles.  
"You're very excited, how many doughnuts did you have?" He asks and I laugh.  
"I am doughnuted, this is pissing off the preacher!" I say and I talk him through the video. It only takes around 5 minutes.  
"I've gotta admit Geoff, I don't know what that video was about." I say, giggling slightly, to Geoff who is laughing hysterically.  
"I- My favourite part was when you replaced his congregation with vegetables." He says starting to cry laugh and I laugh with him. I stop the recording and we both collapse onto a sofa, still laughing.

"I'm guessing you're staying over?" Geoff asks everyone and we all nod, Michael looks at me unsure and I roll my eyes and nod. I sit on the beanbag next to Michael and watch as he plays call of duty. I log in to xbox live and me and Michael start playing halo together. We play for a while just joking and pissing about and I keep shooting him which is slowly winding him up.  
"For fuck sake Gavin!" He yells and I giggle, shooting him again once he's respawned.  
"You're a dead man!" He says jumping in a ghost and chasing after me. I laugh and hide in a cave that the ghost can't get into and he growls, jumping out the ghost and running into the cave. He runs past me and I shoot him in the back.  
"GOD DAMMIT MOTHER FUCKER! That's it!" He shouts and I giggle again. He stands up and I laugh, running out the room. He chases after me and the guys laugh, watching us leave the room. I sprint into the dining room, through to the kitchen, and down the hall to the front room. I run into the front room and realise I ran into a dead end. I turn and see Michael walking slowly into the room.  
"You got no where to run Gavvy." He says in a deep, growly voice but he can't help but smile and I find that voice sexy not scary. I smile and bite my lip.  
"I'm sorry Micool." I say grinning and he shakes his head before pouncing at me, making me fall onto a beanbag behind me. We wrestle for a few minutes before Geoff and Ryan come in the room to see Michael pinning me down and me trying to get up but failing. We're both laughing hysterically and I look to see Geoff smiling and rolling his eyes.  
"You guys done? We wanna watch X-men apocalypse." Geoff says and I smile, looking up at Michael, who nods and stands up, reaching out a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up before immediately dropping my hand.

We walk back to the games room and see Ray and Jack standing in the middle of the room, Jack pointing at the sofas, Ray holding a load of blankets.  
"Finally! You guys done blowing each other? Cause we wanna build a fort!" Ray says and I laugh.  
"Why does building a fort take so much planning?" I ask and Ray rolls his eyes.  
"Because we don't know whether to have it facing the screens so we can play video games or facing the projector so we can watch films!" He says and I laugh. The projector is on the wall to our right and the screens are on the wall in front of us.  
"Why don't you have both?" Michael asks and Ray and Jack look at him like he's insane.  
"Like you could put the sofas here and here." He says, explaining the sofas at a right angle instead of opposite each other, "and you could use the light and mic stands there to hold the sheets up." He adds and Ray looks at him like he's just cracked the davinci code.  
"That could work." Ryan says and he and Jack start moving one sofa while me, Ray and Michael start moving the other. We put them how Michael suggested and cover the floor in the sofa cushions and pillows and a few blankets. We then put the stands to the side at the front so they don't block any of the screens and throw some sheets over the top. We stand at the front and admire our handiwork when Geoff walks in.  
"Wow! It looks great, Good job guys! Well done Michael for being smarter than those two." He says pointing at Ray and Jack.  
"And I just ordered pizza so that should be here soon!" He adds and we grin. I run next door quickly to say goodnight to Johnny before coming back in.

When I get back we climb into the fort, leaning against the back of the sofa, and put on X-men. We're all sat in a row, Jack on the end, then Ryan, then Ray, Geoff, then me and Michael sitting in the corner the two sofas join at. The doorbell rings and Jack gets up, returning with five pizzas.  
"Christ Geoff, you feeding the whole neighborhood?" Ray asks and Geoff laughs.  
"No, I figured if we don't eat it all we can have it for breakfast." He says.  
"Fair enough." Jack says as he puts the pizzas down in front of us. We pause the film and sit in a circle, me and Michael not moving and the guys moving so they're more inside the fort. We start eating and talking about random stuff, Michael joining in with the conversation too, which makes me smile, its like he's been part of our group forever, Geoff even told him he can be part of Achievement hunter, which Michael thanks him for, blushing out of embarrassment slightly but smiling.

After around 10 minutes of talking about video games Geoff asks Jack how its going with Caiti.  
"Not too bad, we're going out on Sunday." He says smiling and I smile. It makes me happy when my friends are happy.  
"Ray! How's it with Tina?" I ask and he blushes.  
"Yeah, it's going, erm, it's going good." He says blushing and me and Michael coo.  
"Awww Ray! He's blushing." I say and me and Michael start singing "Ray and Tina sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" We giggle leaning against each other.  
"Alright Vav stop it now!" Ray warns and I smile, winking at him.  
"Alright Gav, what about you then?" He asks and I glare at him.  
"No, nothing going on." I say casually and the gents buy it. I smirk at Ray and he glares at me. We continue eating and end up eating 3 of the 5 pizzas. Geoff takes the pizza into the kitchen and comes back with three 2 liter bottles of Dr pepper in a bag and three bowls of popcorn balanced on top of each other.  
"Lllllllllllllllllets watch!" He announces and we sit in a row again, watching the film and eating popcorn. As I'm sitting next to Michael and we're next to a sofa, I hold his hand and hide our hands in between our bodies, so the guys can't see. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Michaels POV

Today hasn't been as bad as I thought. Gavin's friends seem to like me and he told me I'm fitting in well. It doesn't feel awkward anymore and I feel as if I've been part of their group forever. They are all so close and they have an amazing bond, even though you wouldn't think they would be friends; you have the heavily tattooed Geoff who drinks a lot but is super loving and will bring down hell on anyone who hurts someone he loves, slightly chubby lovable teddy bear who will not hesitate to punch someone who hurts his friends Jack, jock, drama nerd, psycho Ryan, video game extraordinaire Ray, Dumbass Brit who is actually amazingly smart but asks ridiculous questions Gav, and me, angry jock who is secretly a massive softie when it comes to my siblings or Gavin. Yet we all get along so well that it's like we're different parts of one person. Right now were sitting in a shitty fort that probably took way too long to build for what it is, watching a film, eating popcorn and drinking Dr pepper, I'm holding the hand of my incredible boyfriend and everything seems kind of perfect in this moment.

The film finishes at about 10pm, so we decide to watch every star wars film back to back. We stock up on popcorn, cookies and doughnuts, get comfortable and start the marathon. About halfway through the empire strikes back Gavin starts to fall asleep, his head falling on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Geoff smile and roll his eyes at Gav, before turning back to the film. I smile and rest my head on top of his, falling asleep not long after.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin's POV

I wake up and look around to see that I'm sitting next to Michael having fallen asleep leaning on him, he's sitting against the sofas, the other guys are spread out across the floor in the fort. I smile and rest my head on Michaels shoulder again, just savouring this moment. It's times like these when I realise how much I love my friends. After a few minutes I need to go to the toilet so I stand up and climb out of the fort, trying not to stand on anyone. I manage to get out and go to the bathroom before I walk back into the gaming room to see that Michael is awake.  
"Mornin boi" I whisper and he smiles, getting out of the fort carefully.  
"Mornin Gavvy." He whispers back and we leave the room. As soon as we're out of the gaming room Michael grabs me in a hug. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, pecking his lips softly.  
"I missed being able to do that." He whispers and I smile.  
"Me too." I whisper back. I walk to the kitchen and put the kettle on, making a cup of tea for me and Michael. We sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, drinking our tea and talking quietly so we don't wake the others. After a few minutes I hear the door open and Geoff walks in.  
"Y'aight lads?" He asks as he makes a cup of coffee.  
"I'm top." I say smiling and Michael smiles too.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." He says and Geoff nods, going back to the games room. Michael and I start talking again when I ask, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"About us?" He asks and I nod.  
"Maybe not yet but we should probably tell them soon, because then I will be able to do this when we're with them." I say quietly, pecking Michael.  
"I think we should wait a bit, like they're great but Geoff is like, super protective over you and I'm not sure how he'd take it." He says and I nod.  
"Yeah, you're right." I kiss him once more before we go back to the guys. When we get back to the gaming room, Ray and Ryan are already playing call of duty and eating pizza. We sit down in our previous spots and grab a slice, leaning against the sofa and watching the game. We spend a good few hours playing video games and at 4pm we decide to go to the park, because even though we're 17 and 18, we're children that love slides.

We walk to the nearest park and immediately run over to the thing we want to play on; Geoff and Ryan running to the climbing frame, Jack and Ray running to the slides, and me and Michael running to the swings. I jump on the swing and giggle.  
"Can you push me, Micool?" I smile and he sighs jokingly before walking behind me and pushing me gently for a minute before sitting on the swing next to me. We play on the swings for a while before going to sit on the tire swing together. We both climb in so our legs are in the middle of the tire and we're sat on the outside of it. Ray and Jack come over and Ray climbs in with us while Jack drags and pushes the swing, making it go as high as possible. After a few hours of playing and dicking around we decide to go home, as in actual home. We walk back to Geoffs and everyone grabs their shit before jumping in Geoffs car so he can take them home whilst me and Michael go to my house.  
"GAVVY!" I hear Johnny call as he runs out the kitchen. I laugh and pick him up, spinning him around and raising him in the air before holding him on my hip.  
"Hey kiddo." I say before putting him down. Me and Michael walk into the front room and he sits on the sofa, pulling me next to him.

I lie down and put my head in Michaels lap and he starts running his fingers through my hair. My mum comes in a few minutes later holding Olivia.  
"Hey boys." She says and I smile as a hello, noticing some dark circles under her eyes.  
"You look tired mum." I say and she sighs.  
"Liv didn't sleep last night." I frown.  
"You want us to look after her and Johnny and you can go out somewhere and have a break?" I ask and she hesitates before she smiles.  
"Thank you, Gav." She says before handing me Olivia, who lies on my stomach. She calls a few friends and gets ready before standing in the doorway to the front room.  
"Right, there's food in the fridge, don't put the kiddies to bed too late, I love you." She says, pressing a kiss to my forehead and ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Bye mum, love you too." I say and she leaves. I smile, looking down at Olivia. She's lying on my stomach asleep and my hands are resting on her back, Michaels left hand resting on top of mine, his right hand still running through my hair. I feel Michael sigh and I look up at him.

"You alright Micoo?" I ask concerned and he nods, smiling slightly.

"Yeah Gavvy, just- I, I think- I really think I love you." He says and I smile because wow, that's an amazing thing to hear.

"I think I love you too." I say and he smiles, leaning down and kissing me softly, his left hand squeezing mine gently. Johnny comes into the room a few minutes later and sits next to Michael on the side I'm not lying and Michael moves his hand from my head to around Johnny. I look at Michael for a minute and then back down to our hands resting on Olivia and suddenly I realise, I'm in love with Michael, like fully in love with him, and I want to be with him and marry him and have children with him and grow old with him and wow my heart is exploding with emotions right now. I look back up at Michael and move one of my hands to the back of his neck, pulling his head down and kissing him passionately, trying to put all of my emotions into this one kiss. He pulls away slightly and smiles.

"You're amazing." He whispers and I grin.

"You're amazinger." I say and he laughs slightly.

"That's not a word Gavvy." He says and I giggle.

"Sure it is." He smiles and kisses me again. I lie back down on his lap and we watch some shit kids tv for a while. After a few minutes Olivia starts to cry and I sigh, sitting up and holding her in my arms, rocking her slightly.

"It's okay baby girl." I say gently when I hear a knock at the door.

"Fucking hell." I mumble and Michael rubs my back.

"I'll get it boi, don't worry." He says and he walks to the front door.

"Hey, can I help you?" I hear him ask.

"Hey, Is Gavin here?" I hear a familiar British voice ask. I stand up and go to the hall, looking past Michael.

"B!?" I ask and he grins at me. I run past Michael and grab Dan in a hug with the one arm that isn't holding Olivia.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" I ask and he squeezes me tight.

"My mum needed to come for a day on business and I figured why not come along and visit my B." He says and I pull back from the hug.

"I missed you so much!" I say and he smiles.

"I missed you too. Olivia you've grown so much!" He says, holding her hand. I pull Dan into the house and shut the door.

"Micool, this is Dan, my best friend from England, B, this is my boyfriend Micool." I say and Dan smiles at Michael.

"Aight mate, hows it going?" He asks and Michael smiles slightly, obviously glad that I introduced him as my boyfriend.

"I'm all right, dude." We walk into the front room and Johnny looks up and when he sees Dan he grins.

"Dan the man!" He shouts, jumping into Dans arms and Dan laughs.

"Hey John, wow you've gotten big." He says before chucking Johnny on the sofa gently. We sit on the sofa, me next to Michael, Dan on the sofa opposite us and chat, catching up and gossiping or telling stories.

I give Olivia and Johnny their dinners and put them to bed and Dan, Michael and I sit and talk for a while more, about everything that's happened and anything we can think of. After a while he finally turns the topic onto me and Michael.

"So, when did you start going out?" He asks and I bite my lip and look over at Michael.

"Tuesday." I say and Dan nods.

"I'm surprised Geoff didn't kill you." He says to Michael and I bite my lip.

"Yeah, he doesn't know yet." I say and Dan smiles.

"Fair enough, don't blame you, I wouldn't wanna be the one telling him I'm screwing Gavin, he'd crucify me." He says and I sigh.

"We're not screwing, and he's not that bad." I say, squeezing Michaels hand slightly. We spend a few hours talking with Dan and playing video games and after a while Dan says that he needs to get back to his hotel room and his mum. I smile and hug him tight, saying good bye, watching as he says bye to Michael and leaves the house.

As soon as the door shuts Michael sighs and I frown.

"I knew he freaked you out with all that talk about Geoff." I sigh and Michael pulls me into a hug.

"I knew Geoff would freak out, but now I'm really nervous about telling him." He says and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Micool, he wont take it that bad. Especially if I tell him, he can't be mad at me. And he won't care as long as I'm happy." I say and kiss him gently. He pulls away after a few minutes and rests his forehead against mine, sighing. I hold his hands in mine, leaving our foreheads pressed against each other.

"Micool, trust me. It will be fine." I say softly and squeeze his hands.

"I do trust you, Gavvy." He whispers and I grin, pecking his lips before walking into the front room. We sit on the sofa, Michael leaning against the arm, me leaning on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I check the time and see that its 9pm.

"You wanna watch a film?" I ask and he nods, so I get up and put on Tangled. Michael grins at me and rolls his eyes before holding out his arms. I walk over to him and snuggle into him again as the film starts.

We sing along to the songs and, as we know the film off by heart, we say certain lines that make us laugh. Half way through the film I look up at Michael, who is watching the screen, and smile, feeling so happy and content in this moment. I reach up and kiss his cheek and he grins, kissing my nose, before we carry on singing. When the film finishes I snuggle deeper into Michaels hug.

"I want a horse like Maximus." I say and he giggles.

"Whatever you say, Gavver." He says kissing my head. I smile and kiss his hand in return.

"When we're older I'll buy you a horse." Michael says and I smile, looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can live on a farm and have 3 horses." He says and I smile; how is he so adorable?

"You think about that?" I ask.

"The future? Yeah." He says and I grin, rolling over so my stomach is touching Michael's and I rest my head on my hands on his chest.

"What else do you think about?" I ask and he smiles, resting his hands on the small of my back.

"I think about you." He says and I blush.

"I'm in your future?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Gavin, as cliche as it sounds, I don't want to imagine a future without you. We're gonna grow up and get married and have kids and get horses and play video games." He says, blushing slightly and I grin, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"That sounds top Micool." I say before pausing for a second, deciding its absolutely true, and adding "I'm in love with you, Micool." I say and he grins.

"I'm in love with you too, Gavvy. I'm in love with your dumb accent and your dumb blonde hair that's stupidly soft and you're amazing green eyes and your dumb Gavinisms and how you piss me off, god you piss me off, but I secretly love you pissing me off because you get this devious glint in your eyes and you do this cute nervous giggle and I just love you Gavin Free, I have since I first saw your dumb face at school." He says and I grin.

"I love you too, my little Micoo." I whisper before putting my hands on his cheeks and kissing him passionately. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I smile into the kiss. We lie together for a while before I start to feel really sleepy. I yawn and I feel Michael raise his head.

"You wanna go to bed, Gavvy?" He asks and I nod, standing up and stretching. Michael stands up and we walk up to my room, stripping down to our boxers and climbing into my bed. Michael lies on his back and I lie half on his stomach, so our chests are touching, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, my head on his shoulder, face buried in his neck, our legs tangled together. I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear Olivia cry. I sigh and slowly drag myself out of bed.

"I'll be right back." I say to Michael before going into Olivia's room. I see her lying in her crib, arms stretched out and tears rolling down her face. I rush over to her and lift her out of the crib.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetie, don't worry, Gavvy's here, Gavvy's got you." I whisper, rocking her slightly. After a few minutes she calms down and falls asleep again and I put her back in her crib before going back to my room. I walk in and see Michael still awake.

"Hey, she okay?" He asks as I climb into bed and snuggle up next to him.

"Yeah, she's good." I say and peck his lips before falling asleep. Just as I drift off to sleep I hear the front door open signalling that my mums home.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning and don't see Michael anywhere. I get dressed and go downstairs and find him in the kitchen with my mum and Johnny, eating a fry up.  
"Mornin." He says as I walk through the door and I smile tiredly, sitting next to him and resting my head on his shoulder.  
"m tired." I mumble and my mum sets a plate of food in front of me.  
"Too tired for a full English?" She asks and I smile, "never too tired for a full English." I say and she grins.  
"Are we doing anything today?" I ask my mum as she passes me a glass of orange juice.  
"I was thinking about driving up to visit auntie Dawn and the kids if you wanna come with? Michael you're more than welcome to come too." She says and I smile.  
"Cool." I say and we go upstairs and get ready. I get out the shower and get dressed and walk into my room to see Michael standing in front of the mirror frowning.  
"What's wrong, my boi?" I ask and he sighs.  
"My hair's pissing me off." He says and I walk behind him and look at him through the mirror, running my fingers gently through his slightly damp hair, which makes him tilt his head back towards me, a happy smile sketched onto his lips and a small content hum leaves his throat.

 

After a few minutes I smile and turn to grab a beanie. I put the black beanie on Michaels head and grin at how good he looks.

There, problem solved." I say pecking his lips and he smiles, hugging me. When we're both ready we go downstairs and climb into the car. The drive to my aunts is around 40 minutes long, she moved out to America a year or two before we did and she and my cousins are the only family that live out here. Olivia and Johnny sleep for the whole drive and I spend it talking to my mum and Michael and singing along to the radio. When we pull up outside my aunts house and get out the car we are immediately greeted by 4 kids playing in the front garden. I had already warned Michael about how my aunt and her partner have 11 kids, as they had 5 but she adopted 6, so he knew to expect it.

Just before we get out of the car I turn to Michael.

"Right, so basic rundown, there's Cody, who's 5, Chris is 8, Bethany, Louisa and Alexander are 12, Harrison and Rachel are 14, Tiffany, 15, Trent, 16, and Ruben and Tyler are 19." I say explaining my cousins and their ages. Michael nods before biting his lip.

"Alright, can you repeat the part when you said the stuff? I've already forgotten most of that." He says nervously and I smile and roll my eyes as we get out the car.

"Auntie Emily! Gavin!" They shout as they run over. I'm holding Johnny on my hip, he's still sleeping with his head on my shoulder, and Michael is holding a sleeping Olivia.

"Hey guys, this is Michael, Michael this is Cody, Harrison, Rachel and Chris." I say and Michael smiles at them.

"What's up?" He asks before we follow my mum inside.

"Gavin! Whose that?" I hear as I walk through the door and I see a few more cousins.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Micool, This is Bethany, Louisa and Alexander." I say and Alexander raises an eyebrow.

"Does Geoff know?" He asks and I roll my eyes as my mum asks where my aunt is.

"In the kitchen." They say in unison and we walk through to the kitchen. I see my aunt talking to the rest of her kids and turn to Michael.

"That's Ruben, Tyler, Trent and Tiffany." I say quietly to him, gesturing to the four teenagers standing in front of us.

"Hey guys! I'm guessing this is Michael?" My aunt says and I look at my mum confused.

"I may have told her about you two." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh Johnny look at how much you've grown!" My aunt says taking the now wide awake Johnny from my arms as my mum takes Olivia off Michael.

My aunt and mum start chatting and Michael and I go into the front room and sit down. Ruben and Tyler come and sit opposite us and Tyler glares daggers at Michael.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he holds up a hand to silence me.

"Now, Michael, Gavin doesn't have any older siblings. Therefore it is our job to give you the 'hurt our cousin and you will stop breathing' speech." He starts and I smile.

"Guys, I appreciate it but Dan and Ray beat you to it." I say and Ruben sighs.

"Damn it! I was looking forward to it!" He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"You were looking forward to threatening my boyfriend?" I ask and he nods. I roll my eyes and lean against Michael, who wraps his arm around me. We watch tv whilst chatting to the guys for a while when I hear multiple Aww's coming from the kitchen so I look up at Michael.

"They're talking about us." I whisper and he nods.

"Should we put a stop to this?" I nod. We walk into the kitchen holding hands and see my mum talking to my aunt, Tiffany, Louisa and Bethany about me and Michael and after everything she says they all 'awww'.

"Alright, we didn't come to be paraded." I say smiling and Tiffany coos.

"But you're so cute!" She says and I smile, looking up at Michael.

"Yeah he is." I say and they all aww. Michael rolls his eyes at my sappy statement and wraps his arms around my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder, making me smile and put my hands on top of his; My mum smiles fondly at us.

"Can we go to the park?" Louisa asks and my aunt nods.

"Sure, but look after each other and let me know who's going." She says.

"We'll go." I say for me and Michael. Tiffany and Bethany say they'll come too. We go and ask the others and Rachel, Harrison and Alexander say they'll come too. We tell my aunt before we leave the house and walk to the park. Michael and I walk hand in hand, considering we don't need to hide as no one here knows who we are, and we chat about random shit.

When we get to the park Michael and I go for a walk while everyone else runs to the playground. Michael wraps his arm around my shoulders as we walk and I wrap mine around his waist, snuggling into his side.

"Micool?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Gavvy?"

"Are you okay?" I ask and he smiles, squeezing me tighter.

"Yeah my boi, why wouldn't I be?" He asks and I squeeze his side gently.

"You've been quiet for a while, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I say and Michael sighs.

"I was just thinking about what your friend said the other day, and what your cousin said earlier." He says and I frown.

"About telling Geoff?" He nods. I stop walking and turn so that we're standing face to face and I look into his eyes.

"Micool, It's okay. We don't have to tell him yet, but I know that when we do tell him, we'll tell him together and he'll be okay with it." I say and Michael nods. I smile and reach up to kiss him gently before we continue to walk how we were before. When we have walked round the entire park and are back at the playground we go in and sit on the climbing frame, our legs hanging over the edge of the platform we're sat on. We hold hands and talk for a while before everyone decides we should head back.

 

When we get back my mum and aunt are still in the kitchen having a cup of tea and catching up.

"Hey guys, Gav, hon, we need to go soon." My mum says and I nod. We all get ready and say goodbye to my aunt and cousins before climbing into the car and driving home.

"Gav, I should probably head home, see the family." Michael says as my mum takes Olivia and Johnny inside and we get to the door.

"Okay Micool." I say as we go inside and Michael grabs all his stuff and shoves it in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He says bye to my family before walking out the front door. I walk out with him and pull the door shut behind me, pulling Michael into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly and buries his head in my neck.

"Bye Gavvy." He whispers, kissing my neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Micool." I say as I pull away slightly and kiss him gently on the lips. He pulls away after around 15 seconds and I smile at him. He kisses my forehead just as I hear a shout.

"What the fuck is this?!" I hear from my right and I immediately jump away from Michael slightly. I turn to see Geoff standing outside his front door, his face red with anger. Michael goes to move in front of me and I instinctively stand in-between Michael and Geoff and hold Michaels hand behind my back, giving him a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Geoff, I- well-" I stutter and he glares at Michael.

"You better give me an explanation real soon before I jump this wall and kick his ass." Geoff says to me and I feel Michael put his free hand on my waist.

"Geoff don't be mad." I say and I can tell Michaels is about to say something so I squeeze his hand to shut him up; I know how to calm Geoff down, if Michael talks he'll make Geoff angrier.

"Why would I be mad? I just found out that the person I consider a brother is banging rage quit Jones! No of course I'm not fucking mad!" He growls angrily.

"Geoff-" Michael says and Geoff glares at him.

"I'll deal with you in a minute!" He spits out and I frown.

"We're not banging! And its not like that Geoff! Micool's my boyfriend." I say and Geoff glares at me.

"How long?" He growls and I flinch.

"Geoff please calm down." I say nervously and I can see him try to relax slightly.

"How long you been together?" He asks, still not calm but calmer.

"Only since Tuesday." I say trying to make him see it hasn't been long and Geoff raises and eyebrow.

"Were you going to tell me and the guys?" He asks and I sigh.

"Ray knows. We were kind of scared to tell you because we didn't want you to react, well, how you reacted." I stutter and Geoff sighs, jumping the wall and walking over to me.  
"Gav, I'm not mad. I just- you've been through so much and I don't want you to get hurt again." He says and I hug him.

"I know Geoff. I'm okay." I say and he pulls back.

"Sorry I shouted at ya, Michael, just don't fuck Gavin up or I will beat the shit out of you." He says and I bite my lip, smiling, as Michael nods.

"I wont, Geoff." Michael says squeezing my hand and Geoff rolls his eyes. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He says before walking back to his house.

I turn to Michael and grin.

"Told you he'd take it well." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Well he could have taken it worse." He says before smiling and pulling me towards him, pecking me on the lips.

"Alright Gavvy, I really should go my boi." He says and I smile.

"Alright Micool, I'll see you tomorrow love." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you Gavvy." He whispers and I bite my lip, grinning.

"I love you too Micool." I say and he squeezes my hand once more before letting go and walking away. I turn around and walk back into my house and my mum appears in the hall almost instantly.

"I heard yelling, what happened?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Geoff may have found out about me and Micool." I say and she bites her lip, "how did he take it?"

"Well, Micool's still alive and breathing, so not as bad as I thought he would." I say and she smiles.

"Good, I thought he'd beat Michael to death." She says and I nod laughing.

"Yeah me too, he just shouted a little bit so Micool knows not to 'hurt me' or something." I say using air quotes. My mum laughs and shakes her head.

"Geoff's the, what? Fifth person to say that to him now, I think Michael gets it." She says and I shake my head, smiling. I go into the front room and watch cartoons with Johnny before deciding I should probably do my homework. I walk upstairs and do as much as I can be bothered to do before editing a lets play that needs to be up tomorrow. After dinner I sit downstairs with my mum for a while before going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning and check my phone to see its 7:20, which means I've woken up 20 minutes late. I jump in the shower quickly and shove on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt before shoving a beanie over my damp hair. I throw the books I need into my bag and leave the house, climbing into Geoffs car. We sit in silence for a few seconds before Geoff looks over at me.  
"So... You and Rage quit?" He asks and I sigh.  
"Geoff please don't. It's fucking awkward and embarrassing enough without you bringing it up." I say and he laughs slightly, starting the engine.  
"I was just gonna say, I know how much you like him and he obviously likes you too and you seemed really happy with him so I'm happy for you, but I will rip out his ribs and break his skull with them if he hurts you." He says and I smile.  
"I know Geoff, but he's not going to." I say and he rolls his eyes as we pull up outside Ray and Ryan's.  
"You got a lotta trust in that boy." He says and I smile.  
"I know." I say as the guys climb into the car.

We pick up Jack and drive to school and I pull Ray aside once we get out of the car.  
"So, Geoff knows." I say quietly and Rays eyes widen.  
"What! How did he find out? What did he do? When? I haven't seen Michael in a while is he dead? Geoff killed him didn't he? Shit man I'm gonna get questioned by the police. I don't have time for that shit. They best not accuse me of killing him. Man I gotta get a black suit for his funeral. I assume I'm allowed to go, I'm not the one that killed him." He asks loads of questions very quickly and it takes a moment for me to process what he's saying.  
"Ray! Calm down! He found out last night when he saw me saying bye to Micool as he left my house. He freaked out and started yelling but Micool's still alive and well so he didn't do anything too bad." I say and Ray nods thoughtfully.  
"Interesting... I thought he'd take it worse I must admit." He says and I laugh just as I see Michael pull up at school on his motorbike. I bite my lip as he climbs off his bike and takes off his helmet, ruffling his hair and pulling on a beanie. He looks so hot in a leather jacket and jeans and wow I need to stop staring at him. Ray smirks at me and I roll my eyes, looking back over at Michael.

There's now a crowd of people surrounding him, guys asking about his bike, girls trying to get close to him, pulling their shirts down slightly to reveal more cleavage and pulling up their skirts making them shorter. I laugh slightly as Michael cringes away from every one and he forces his way through the crowd over to Ray and I, the gents having already gone to form.  
"Hey." He smiles and I grin.  
"Hey, you having fun over there?" I ask and he frowns.  
"They wouldn't let me go." He sighs and I chuckle.  
"So, I see you're still alive." Ray says and I roll my eyes.  
"This means Geoff hasn't had the proper 'hurt Gavin and die' talk." Ray states and I roll my eyes again.  
"He's said enough, shut up Ray." I say and he rolls his eyes, smirking, before walking away to go to form, leaving me and Michael alone.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." I grin and he laughs.  
"Come on." He says and he starts to walk to form, me following behind him, smiling softly.

We have maths period 1 so Ray, Michael and I walk to class, chatting casually. When we get into class Geoff smirks at me before shouting.  
"Michael, why don't you sit over here?" He asks and I glare at him, this can't be good.  
"Erm... Sure." Michael says unsure, looking at me, and I shrug. He sits on the other side of Ray and we listen to Mr Silvers explanation before me, Ray and Michael turn around.  
"So, Michael, we don't really know much about you." Geoff states and I snap my gaze from Michael to Geoff. Where's this going? I know we spent all of Friday and most of Saturday together and we didn't exactly have a get to know you session, no one really asked Michael personal questions, just included him in the conversations we were having at the time.  
"I guess not?" Michael says, voice calm but I can tell he's nervous by the way he's fiddling with his pen. Geoff nods.  
"So what's up with you? Got any siblings?" He asks, the guys listening carefully.  
"Erm, yeah, two brothers and a sister." He says and Geoff nods.  
"Older? Younger?" What is this, fucking police interrogation?  
"Jason's older, 19, Connor and Taylor are 7." He says, giving me a look. I give him a look telling him to just go along with it and he nods slightly.  
"You live with your mum? Dad? Both? Neither?" Geoff asks and I frown, that's a really personal question.  
"My mum, Dad died when I was 11." Michael explains, seemingly unfazed by it.  
"You got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Geoff asks and I widen my eyes slightly.  
"Geoff don't you think that's a bit-" I start, knowing it's just Geoff's way of seeing if Michael cares enough to say he does or not. I'm cut off by Michael talking.  
"Its alright boi." He says and I immediately shut up.  
"Yeah, I do actually." He says and I smile slightly, he passed Geoffs test.  
"You do what?" Geoff asks and I bite my lip.  
"Have a boyfriend." Michael says and I have to bite the inside of my cheek so I don't grin. I'm glad he isn't hiding the fact that he's bi from Jack and Ryan.  
"What's he like? Do we know him? What's his name?" Jack asks, genuinely interested and I widen my eyes slightly. Michael looks over to me subtlety and I shake my head slightly. I notice Geoff watch the interaction between me and Michael before watching Michael intently.  
"I don't think it would be fair for me to say who my boyfriend is before he's ready for me to." Michael says and Geoff smiles slightly, seemingly happy with Michaels answer.  
"Fair enough." Jack says and we all get on with Maths.

The rest of the day goes by pretty similar to that lesson, Michael sitting with us, and the guys trying to get to know him better. It's the end of the day and Ray, Michael and I are currently waiting for the gents to get out of detention, which they got from their form tutor for talking too loud, so we can go to Geoffs and play video games. Michael and I are sat on the grass, Ray on the hood of Geoffs car.  
"If you're riding in Geoffs car what's gonna happen to your bike?" I ask.  
"Jason's coming to pick it up." He says and we sit in silence for a minute before he speaks again.  
"You think we should tell Jack and Ryan?" Michael asks and I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I don't think Jack would take it badly, I can't speak for Ryan." I say and Michael nods.  
"So, yes then?" He asks and I smile.  
"I think so. But lets wait until we get to Geoff's." I say and Michael nods. I make another daisy chain while we're waiting and put it on my head. Michael looks over at me and grins.  
"You're dumb." He says and I smile, pulling out my phone.  
"Smile." I say before taking a picture of the two of us. He looks at it over my shoulder and smiles.  
"Send it to me?" He asks and I nod, "yeah boi." I make another daisy chain and pull Michaels beanie off his head, pecking his lips quickly and putting the daisy chain on him. "Gavvy, someone could have seen that my boi." He whispers and I smile.  
"They're gonna find out soon anyways." I say taking a picture of us together. He smiles and lies back on the grass, pulling me down with him.  
"Why are they taking so long?" I shout to Ray and I hear him call back "Their 15 minute detention got made half an hour because they were rude or something." I sigh and grab Michaels hand in mine, hiding them between our bodies. We stay like that for around 10 minutes when I hear Geoff shout "Lets go, ass holes!" I stand up, pulling Michael up with me and he removes his flower crown and puts his beanie back on, hanging the daisy chain on a post.  
"Again with the daisy chain?" Geoff asks and I pout at him.  
"Fine! Just don't leave it in my car." He gives in and I smile.  
"Thanks Geoffrey!" I say climbing onto Michaels lap, sitting with my back pressed against his chest.

When we arrive at Geoffs we all climb out of the car, I pull Michael aside slightly so we're behind the others and wait for them to go inside.  
"You ready boi?" I ask him and he grabs my hand.  
"I guess." He says and I smile, pecking his lips. I take off my daisy chain and put it on the wall before walking into Geoffs.

We walk through into the games room and Geoff smirks at me before nodding over to Jack and Ryan, telling me he knows what we're about to do. I look at Michael and he nods. "Guys, can we talk to you?" I ask and Ryan and Jack look up at me and Michael expectantly.  
"Well, erm... Micool- Micool and I-" I stutter nervously and Ryan buts in.  
"You're banging." He says and I blush.  
"No! We're just dating." I say and Ryan smirks while Jack shouts "Mother fucker!" He walks over to his bag and pulls out $10, handing it to Ryan.  
"I knew I would win it back!" Ryan says happily while Jack glares at me.  
"You just lost me $10!" He pouts and I smile slightly.  
"So you're cool with it?" I ask and they shrug.  
"As long as y'all don't start fucking in front of me I'm fine." Jack says and I blush again. I hear the guys, including Michael, start to laugh, and I glare at them. Michael sits on the sofa and grabs my hand, pulling me down next to him. I smile and him and he rolls his eyes at me.  
"You're a dork." He says fondly and I grin at him.  
"So now everyone knows, how long you been banging?" Ray asks and I roll my eyes at him.  
"Ray! We ain't shagging, you tosser!" I say and he laughs.  
"Dude that's the most British thing you've ever said." I roll my eyes but smile when I feel Michael squeeze my hand.

We spend the next few hours playing games and recording videos, me sitting on Michaels lap on the sofa, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder whenever he's playing a game. He keeps teasing me and its starting to make me hard, which I know he knows. Every once in a while he makes sure to brush his fingers gently over my crotch, making me want to either move away or jump him. He just keeps grinning to himself every time I shiver.  
"You alright boi?" He whispers in my ear just after he does it for what feels like the millionth time.  
"I swear to god, Micool, if you don't stop doing that I'm going to move or jump you." I whisper to him so the guys can't hear. Michael smirks.  
"Well I'd rather you did the latter." He mumbles and presses his lips to my shoulder. I shiver under his touch and I feel him smile against my skin. I decide two can play at this game and I shift in his lap slightly so I rub against his crotch and I hear him gasp quietly, making me smile smugly. Michael starts rubbing my hip gently and I feel electricity shoot through my hip.  
"Anyone want a drink?" Michael asks suddenly. Everyone says yes and I get off of Michaels lap and he starts walking out, giving me a quick wink. When he's left the room Ray smirks at me.  
"Go make out with your boyfriend, we all know you want to." He says and I glare at him before flipping them all off as I leave the room, which causes them to laugh.

We walk in to the kitchen and as soon as the door shuts he grabs me and kisses me.  
"They absolutely know what's happening you know, they aren't dumb." I whisper and he smirks.  
"I just really needed to kiss you." He says and I smile, kissing him again.  
"You wanna come round mine later?" He asks and I nod.  
"Sure Micoo." I say, emphasising his name because I know my accent drives him crazy. I turn around and grab some cans of Dr pepper while Michael does the same and we walk back into the games room.  
"We thought you were gonna bang." Ryan states and I roll my eyes as we hand out the drinks.  
"They didn't bang, but they made out." Ray states and I notice Geoff looks slightly uncomfortable. I roll my eyes at Ray as Michael sits down and pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

~~~~~

Just as we're all about to leave Geoff's house I pull him into the kitchen; He looked awkward earlier and I'm praying he doesn't have a problem with Michael.  
"Geoff, are you okay?" I ask and he sighs before nodding.  
"Yeah Gav, I'm fine." He says and I frown.  
"Geoffy, what's wrong?" I ask and he sighs again before pulling me into a hug.  
"I just don't want you to grow up, and I really don't want to think about you banging Michael." He says and I smile slightly.  
"Geoff you're only a few months older than me, and we can't stop the fact that we're growing up. Also I'm not banging Micool." I say and he smiles, pulling away from the hug. "Alright, I feel slightly better now." He says and I smile at him, "love you Geoffy."

"Love you too Gavvo." He says as I hear Michael call "Come on Gavvy!" I smile and shout back "Coming Micool!" Geoff smiles at me.  
"I'm glad you're happy Gavver." He says and I smile.  
"I love you Geoff." I say again and he rolls his eyes.  
"I know Gav, now get out." He says giving me a gentle shove towards the front door. I smile and walk over to Michael. We go to my house to grab some stuff and say goodnight to Johnny and mum before walking hand in hand to Michaels.

"I should warn you, I haven't told Jason yet but I'm assuming he's figured it out, and Connor and Taylor have no idea." He says and I smile.  
"It's fine Micool." I say and he sighs deeply.  
"Your accent is amazing." He says as we walk down his garden path. He drops my hand to open the door and grabs it again as soon as we're in the house. He pulls me into a kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist and my hands gripping his upper arm.  
"Well well well, what have we here." I hear a voice from behind me and turn around to see Jason standing with an eyebrow raised.  
"Fuck off Jason." Michael says, an arm still wrapped around my waist.  
"I'm just kidding, Little brother." He says ruffling Michaels hair before smiling at me and walking into the front room.  
"C'mon." Michael says as he pulls me up to his room.

I drop my bag by his bedroom door and pull him into a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck before pushing him against the now closed door and deepening the kiss. His hands grip my hips tightly as he moans lowly and I smile into the kiss, happy that I'm making Michael make the most amazing noises.

I rub against his crotch and lick across his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he eagerly gives.  
"I gotta say Gavvy, I like this side of you." Michael mumbles against my lips and I smile.  
"Well you were teasing me earlier and I didn't want to be teased again Micoo." I whisper in his ear before kissing his neck. He groans as I take my time, kissing his neck and jaw, teasing him like he teased me earlier, occasionally brushing my body against his crotch and enjoying the way he moans.

After a few minutes of me teasing him he grabs my hips and turns us around, pushing me against the door, not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to make an audible bang.  
"Gavvy." He warns and I smirk.  
"Yes, Micool?" I say, dragging out his name slightly.  
"Don't tease me boi." He warns looking into my eyes and I bite my lip.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" I say seductively and he grabs me round the waist and pulls me close to him, kissing me roughly. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands travel to grab my ass, lifting me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Michaels hands lift my shirt up and I pull away from the kiss so he can pull it off, joining our lips again straight after. Michaels hands run up and down my back before travelling back down to hold my upper thighs. I tangle my fingers into his hair as I move the kiss down his neck and start sucking and nibbling his collar bone. Michael lets out a quiet moan in my ear and I groan, trying to cause friction by rubbing myself against him. He kisses me again, this time more passionate, and walks us over to his bed, dropping me on it before crawling on top of me. He pecks my lips gently before kissing across my jaw, down my neck and sucking on my collar bone for a while. He then moves the kisses down my chest and to my stomach, where he kisses my scars softly. He brings the kiss back up and pecks my lips, all the while massaging my hips gently. Every single part of my body feels as if its on fire and my skin tingles wherever Michaels hands and lips are and I've never been more in love. I smile into the kiss and he pulls away.  
"You alright Gavvy?" He asks softly and I smile again.  
"Yeah my boi." I whisper, kissing him again.

"GUYS DINNER!" I hear Jason call and I look at Michael who is frowning, annoyed by the interruption.  
"Come on boi." I say smiling and he pouts.  
"We're always fucking interrupted!" He complains and I push him up off the bed and stand up.  
"I know my boi, I know." I say before pulling on my shirt and wrapping an arm around his waist as we walk downstairs.  
"Hey guys, what you been up to?" Jason asks as we sit down at the table and grab a slice of pizza.  
"Nothing much, watched some youtube videos." Michael says and Jason nods.  
"Mhmm, I heard a bang, you okay?" He asks and I bite my lip.  
"I erm, I walked into the door." I stutter and he nods, obviously unconvinced from our story. Connor and Taylor run through the door a few minutes later and sit down.  
"Where's mum?" Taylor asks.  
"Working late." Jason says through a mouthful of pizza. Michael holds my hand under the table as his siblings talk about random shit and I feel electricity shoot through my hand.

"So, how come Gavins here?" Connor asks and I blush slightly, taking another bite of pizza and squeezing Michaels hand.  
"We're together now Con." Michael says and Connor and Taylor smile wide.  
"Finally!" They say at the same time and I laugh slightly.

After eating we go into the front room and sit on the sofa, my legs across Michaels lap, cuddled into his side. His siblings are in their rooms so we're the only ones down here. Michael picks up my hands and holds them in his, smiling slightly.  
"Are you happy, Gavvy?" He asks quietly and I'm kind of surprised by his question.  
"Yeah Micool, why wouldn't I be?" I ask and he sighs.  
"Every time you see Geoff he asks if you're okay, but like he genuinely doesn't think you are telling him the truth when you say you are." He says and I move into his lap and rest my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around me tightly.  
"Geoffs just constantly worried that I'm gonna start self harming again, he doesn't want what happened to happen again." I say quietly, figuring it was time I told him the truth.  
"What happened Gav?" He asks nervously and I kiss his neck gently, here goes nothing.  
"A few months after my dad died- actually, I'll start from the beginning. When my dad was deployed I knew something bad was gonna happen, like, I could feel it. I told Geoff about it and he told me not to worry, that everything would be okay. Of course, he was wrong. The day we got that phone call, as soon as the phone rang, I knew what had happened. I went up to my room and broke down. Then I went to the bathroom, because I needed to be strong for my mum and I couldn't let her see me cry, so I splashed my face with water and I looked up and saw a razor and I just- it seemed like it would help. I spent a few weeks in denial I think, I was convinced I was wrong and Geoff was right and my dad was fine and he'd come back. But then when we went to the funeral and I had to face the fact that it was true I got so much worse. We moved here a week after the funeral and I couldn't cope. One day, A few months ago, when I was staying with Geoff I had a complete breakdown and couldn't take it anymore and I just- I was cutting over and over and over again and one of the cuts was too deep and I panicked and called out for Geoff and then I passed out. Geoff stitched me up since he has training in first aid, and he threw away all my blades. I've never seen Geoff so scared and worried in the 10 years I've known him." I say and when I finish I notice the tears running down my face and onto Michaels top. I also notice his arms are so tight around my waist, but not tight enough to hurt me, just as if he's afraid to let go. I look up at him and see tears rolling slowly down his cheeks and he's staring at my arm, at the one scar that's a lot bigger and darker than the others.  
"Micool." I whisper, putting my hand on his cheek and wiping away his tears with my thumb.  
"Micool, I'm okay now." I whisper and he puts his hand on top of mine, looking into my eyes.  
"I know Gavvy, I just don't like the thought of you not being here anymore." He whispers and I smile softly and peck his cheek.  
"I know my boi, but I'm glad I'm here now, I didn't even mean to, but it made me realise that I needed to sort myself out because my dad would have hated to see me like that and I needed to be there for my mum and Johnny and Olivia." I say gently and he smiles slightly, kissing my forehead.  
"I love you Gavin." He says and I smile.  
"I love you too, my little Micoo." I say, kissing his cheek. He smiles and kisses my lips gently.  
"God I love your accent!" He mumbles and I smirk.  
"You shouldn't tell me your weaknesses, Micoo." I whisper seductively and he moans.  
"I swear you'll be the death of me, Gavin Free." He mumbles and I bite my lip to stop a grin. Michael growls lowly and bites my ear lobe gently, making me giggle.  
"You're giggle is so cute," Michael whispers before looking at me and adding, "But if you continue to bite your lip I will have to kill you." I smirk, leaning forward and biting his bottom lip gently.  
"Is that better, Micoo?" I ask and he smiles.  
"I love you." He says kissing me gently. I smile into the kiss and his arms twist around my waist, my hands gripping the front of his shirt. After a few minutes we pull apart and smile at each other.  
"You wanna go to bed, my boi?" He asks and I nod, climbing off his lap. We go up to his room, strip to our boxers and climb into bed, snuggling up closely together and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning lying on my stomach, Michaels leg thrown over mine and his arm across my back, using the top of my back as a pillow. I don't want to move him because I can hear him snoring softly and he sounds so peaceful, unfortunately I can't move and I need to pee, so he needs to get off me. I reach to my side and tap his hand.  
"Micool." I whisper and he grabs my hand.  
"Not now, Gavvy, 10 more minutes." He mumbles into my back and I smile.  
"Micool, you need to get off me, I need to pee." I say and he sighs.  
"But I'm comfy." He complains and I laugh softly.  
"Micool, if you don't get off me I won't wank you off later." I say and he sits up immediately, frowning at me when I stand up.  
"You're mean." He pouts and I grab his bottom lip between my thumb and index finger.  
"Don't pout my love." I say and he pokes his tongue out and licks my thumb. I roll my eyes and walk out the room, blushing slightly when Michael slaps my arse gently as I walk past him. I also have a quick shower while I'm in the bathroom, and wrap a towel around my waist before I go back to Michaels room.

When I get back to the room I see Michael standing in a fresh pair of boxers, looking in his wardrobe.  
"You alright, my love?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist, and he shakes his head, reaching behind me to hold my arse which makes me roll my eyes.  
"You have an obsession with my arse." I say and he smiles at me through the mirror on the inside of the door.  
"Its a nice ass." He says and I smile, kissing his shoulder.

"Michael! Gavin! Just got a call from your school, a water pipe burst so its closed today!" I hear Jason call up the stairs before he leaves for work and I grin, as does Michael.  
"Now what was you saying about wanking me off?" Michael asks, smirking at me through the mirror and I smile, kissing his shoulder again as I gently move my hands lower and brush my fingers against Michaels dick, smiling when he shivers. He turns around quickly and grabs my arse again, pulling my body closer to his and attaching his lips to my neck. I moan lowly, trying to keep the noise down, as Michael rolls his hips into mine. I push Michael against the wall and bring his mouth to mine, kissing him roughly, desperate for more. He groans at the back of his throat and I suddenly have a lot more confidence than I first thought. I fall to my knees in front of Michael and rub his dick through his boxers, leaving a love bite on his hip while I'm there, looking up at Michael through my lashes. Michael looks surprised to say the least, even more so when I pull his boxers off and lick along the underside of his dick. Michael groans and I thank god his siblings and mum have gone to school and work. I take the head of his dick in my mouth and suck gently, teasing the slit with little licks and using my hand to pump the rest. Michael isn't exactly small, probably around 8 inches when hard, and I hope my gag reflex isn't too bad today. I've blown people before, but they were usually just quickies that didn't mean anything. Now though, I want Michael to feel as good as humanly possible. Michaels fingers thread through my hair and tug slightly. Its now that I realise I never told Michael about my little 'thing' for things like that. I love it when people are rough with me, but with Michael, even if it isn't sexual, it turns me on. When ever Michael wrestles with me I always get a little turned on. Now though, in this situation, that tug was enough to make me moan, which in return causes Michael to moan. I open my throat and take all of him in my mouth, starting a good rhythm, holding his hips and massaging them with my thumbs. After a minute I feel Michaels legs start to get weak.  
"Gonna. Cum." He mumbles and I press his hips against the wall.  
"Cum for me, Micool." I whisper seductively before taking his dick in my mouth again and a few seconds later he shouts "Fuck! Gavin!" As he arrives, his cum shooting down my throat and I swallow every last drop.

I stand back up, pressing my body against Michael and kissing his neck as he pants breathlessly. After a few seconds he turns us round so I'm against the wall and Michael rolls his hips against my crotch.  
"Your mouth is fucking amazing." He mumbles in my ear, biting the lobe, and I smile somewhat proudly.  
"But now its your turn." He growls and even that turns me on more than I already am. I moan as he grips my thighs roughly and makes me wrap my legs around his waist, which I realise is quite hard to do in a towel, also shout out to this towel for staying around my waist for this long.  
"Put me down a second." I say and he does, confused slightly, but I just drop the towel and kiss him again, slightly embarrassed that he can see my entire naked body. He runs his hands down my sides, over my arse and onto my thighs, lifting me up again. I wrap my legs round his body tightly and Michael presses my back against the wall so he can let go. He grabs my dick in one hand and his other hand travels to my hair. He starts pumping my dick at a rhythmic pace and I moan into his mouth. He tugs at my hair roughly and I gasp in pleasure.  
"Don't think I didn't notice your kink." He whisper growls in my ear and I groan as he pulls my hair again, harshly but not enough to cause me actual pain. I can feel the pleasure burning in my stomach and I manage to get out "Micool. I'm gonna." Between pants.  
"Then let it go sweetheart." He whispers in my ear, still pumping my dick and I can't stop myself.  
"Micool! Fuck!" I moan as I cum all over Michaels hand and onto our stomachs, seeing fucking stars as Michael strokes me through it. He runs a finger through the cum on my chest and raises it to his mouth, licking it off, making me moan, "That's hot." I say and he winks at me.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my neck and shoulder gently. He walks into the bathroom, still holding my legs around his waist, and turns on the shower, checking the temperature before stepping inside it. I kiss his shoulder and he puts me down, washing the cum off my body, before doing the same to himself and then we stand under the water, looking into each others eyes for a while.  
"So... Roughness turns you on, huh?" He says and I blush slightly.  
"How did you guess?" I ask and he smirks.  
"Well every time I wrestle you or tackle you, you always get a little hard, and when I do this," he says grabbing my hair and tugging which makes me moan and him smirk, "You do that." He says and I roll my eyes. We wash each others hair, Michael purposely tugging every so often, before getting out, drying each other off, and going to Michaels room, both still naked but for some reason, I don't feel self conscious.  
"I've gotta know," Michael starts, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling me over so I'm sat in his lap, straddling him.  
"Is it anyone? Does it matter who the person is?" He asks and I blush, burying my head in his neck.  
"Please stop with these questions, its embarrassing." I mumble against his skin.  
"Oh come on Gavvy, if I can't tease you about your kinks what can I do?" He asks and I roll my eyes.  
"Its just you." I say and he blushes.  
"Why is it just me?" He asks and I shrug.  
"I don't know, but I was never really turned on by- that, before." I say and he smirks.  
"Interesting." He says deviously and I smirk, deciding to get pay back.  
"What's your kryptonite, Micool?" I say, already kind of guessing one because whenever I say Michael's name, he sighs deeply or moans quietly.  
"You know one of them." He says, confirming my suspicions.  
"But, is it just when I say your name? Or is it when I say anything, my little Micoo?" I ask, whispering his name in his ear. He growls and rolls us over, leaning over my face, inches away from my lips.  
"Its when you say anything, Gav. Every single time I hear your fucking voice. You could be talking about dying puppies and I would still wanna listen to you." He mumbles in my ear.  
"What else turns you on, Micool." I whisper seductively in his ear and he sighs deeply.  
"You're killing me, Gav." He says and I grin, "then answer the question, my boi." I whisper and he groans.  
"Fine, alright. Besides tugging your hair? I like biting, and being bitten." He says quietly, blushing and suddenly it clicks, he's always nibbling and biting gently at my neck and collar bones and I can always feel his dick harden slightly when I moan because of it, and whenever I bite and nibble at him he always groans.

I smirk and bring his hand up to my head so he can grip my hair and I move my mouth to his neck, nibbling and biting his neck, giving Michael another love bite to add to the many scattered across his collar bone. He groans and tugs on my hair, which makes me moan slightly and bite into his protruding collar bone gently. Michaels other hand grabs my hip and pulls my crotch to his, rolling our hips together. I sigh and try to create more friction and Michael smiles down at me.  
"Be patient my boi." He whispers and I smile before getting an idea. Michael told me his kinks, now I'm gonna find out which buttons to push. I roll us over and lean into Michaels ear.  
"My little Micoo." I whisper and he groans.  
"I like it when you call me yours." He whispers and I grin.  
"My boi." I whisper, leaning down to kiss and suck and bite at his neck. I move slowly down to his chest and, making a trail of love bites as I go, I make my way over to his nipple, sucking and nibbling on each one slowly. I carry the trail on down his body and when I get to his hips he gasps. I grin, mentally adding it to the list of his sensitive areas. I make a few love bites on each hip and make my way further down to his thighs, making a few love bites there too which make him gasp, and I add that to the list too. Michael is a writhing mess beneath me and I smile, proud of what I've done. I look at my work for a second before reconnecting our lips. I pull away and lean close to his ear.  
"Now every one will know that you're mine." I whisper and he groans. I can feel how hard he is, his throbbing dick pressed against my crotch, which makes me harder.  
"You're gonna come without me touching your dick, my boi." I tell him and he groans again, probably desperate for friction. He grabs my arse and I shake my head.  
"No, my boi, your not allowed to touch me." I whisper and he frowns. I thread my fingers through his and hold his hands above his head, pressing them against the bed. I kiss him roughly and bite at his lip, making him moan.

I make sure not to touch his dick with any part of my body as I kiss my way down his body, paying extra attention to his sweet spots, his neck, hips and thighs, and I know he's about to come. I move back up to his face and lean to his ear.  
"Let yourself go, my love." I whisper seductively, kissing his ear. I watch his face as he comes undone, his eyes scrunch up in pleasure and his mouth opens slightly and his hair sticks to his sweaty forehead as he cums all over his chest with a shout of my name. When he's down from his high I smile at him and lean down to lick his load off his chest, never breaking eye contact with him. When I'm done he wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me.  
"Don't make me not touch you, its not fair." He mumbles as his hands grab my arse. He starts rotating my hips against his and I groan. I was so focused on Michaels pleasure I didn't realise how close I am to arriving.  
"I'm close Micool." I whisper and he rolls us over and lowers himself.  
"Cum for me, baby." He says, putting his mouth around the tip of my dick and the sensation is enough to make me come on its own. I groan Michaels name and grip his hair tightly while he swallows my load. Michael lies next to me and pulls me into his arms and I snuggle into his side, my head buried in his shoulder.  
"Gavvy?" Michael asks after a few minutes of silence, the only sound being our breathing.  
"Yeah, Micool?" I ask quietly and he strokes my side with one of his fingers softly.  
"I love you." He says and I smile, turning my head and kissing his jaw.  
"I love you too, my boi." I whisper as he kisses my temple.

I hear my phone ring and I sigh, checking the clock on the bedside table, immediately chuckling when I see the time.  
"What's up?" Michael asks and I bite my lip.  
"It's only 9:30." I say and he bites his lip to stop a smile.  
"So we've both got off twice before 10, wanna go for a record?" He asks cheekily winking at me and I roll my eyes, smiling.  
"Let me answer my phone first my boi." I grab my phone just as it stops ringing and I look at the screen to see 5 missed calls from Geoff. I bite my lip, he's gonna be pissed. I immediately call him back and he answers straight away.  
"GAVIN! What the fuck you been doing?!" He asks frantically and I look at Michael. Really its a question of who I've been doing it with rather than what I was doing.  
"I was asleep. I heard school was shut and fell asleep again." I say and Michael smirks, mouthing 'liar' at me.  
"Yeah right, you're with Michael, as if you were asleep." He scoffs and I bite my lip nervously.  
"Honestly, Geoff, we were tired, so we went back to sleep. You think we're getting out of bed early when we don't have school?" I ask and he sighs.  
"Alright fine, sorry, I just don't like you being alone with him and I know you love him and all that but that doesn't mean I have to go soft on him, because if I do who will kick his ass if he hurts you?" He asks and I roll my eyes.  
"I know, Geoff, but its okay. I promise." I say and he sighs again.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, we gotta film some videos."

"Love you, Geoff." I say and he says it back before hanging up. I sigh and Michael wraps his arms around my waist, sitting next to me, and kisses my shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" He asks and I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"I don't like lying to him. I mean, I know I can't exactly tell him what we've been doing all morning but I feel so guilty." I mumble and he frowns.  
"I know its hard, but to be honest, he'd probably rather you didn't tell him. You shouldn't feel bad." He says, kissing my temple. I smile and look up at him, kissing his dimple, before grabbing his hand.  
"Come on, we gotta film some videos today." I say and he smiles, letting me pull him up. The second we stand up Michael wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me softly. I smile and kiss him back before pulling away slightly.  
"Micoo, we have to get ready." I mumble and he nods, kissing me again.  
"I know." He mumbles against my lips before sighing, "but I really like kissing you so why don't we stay here and do that instead." I giggle.  
"Micoo, my boi, we need to go." I say and he sighs.  
"Fine. I mean, why make out with your naked boyfriend when you can play video games?" He says and I giggle, pecking his lips.  
"I would much rather stay and make out with you, but if we don't turn up soon Geoffs gonna think we were fucking." I say and he smirks, "well he wouldn't be wrong." Michael winks at me and I bite my lip.  
"Can we stay at yours again tonight?" I ask and he chuckles.  
"Sure Gav. Why? You like the thought of that?" He asks and I blush hard but don't say anything.  
"Are you imagining what it would be like? To have our naked, sweaty bodies pressed against each other? My mouth against yours, my tongue running along your skin? I could pull your hair, or tie you up? Whatever you want Gav. My dick inside you? Hitting your sweet spot over and over and over-" Michael says sexually in my ear and I cut him off by pressing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Michael grins into the kiss and kisses me back for a few minutes before pulling away.  
"But Gavvy, we need to go out." He says and I frown.  
"You're an asshole." I pout and he smirks when he realises I have a semi.  
"I'll just have to make it up to you later." He says winking and I smile.  
"Yeah, you will." I say and we get dressed and eat breakfast before walking to Geoffs hand in hand.

When we get to Geoff's the front door is already open and Geoff and Ray are sitting playing halo while Jack watches.  
"Hiya lads." I say as Michael and I walk over to the beanbag and sit next to each other.  
"Hey, we're just waiting on Ryan." Jack says just as Ryan walks through the door.  
"Hey guys." He says as he sits on the sofa next to Jack.  
"Right, What do we need to film today?" Geoff asks and I think for a second.  
"We should probably film a GTA video because we haven't done one for this week yet." I say and Geoff nods.  
"Alright, should we do cops vs crooks?" He asks and I nod.  
"Yeah, we've wanted to do that one for ages." I say and Geoff nods. Jack sets up the microphones and we all grab a controller, deciding to play lads vs gents. The lads win nearly every single game and we have a group hug, which Ryan films so I can slip it in the end of the video. We finish recording and all decide that, as its a nice day, we're going to sit on the grass in the back garden. We sit in a circle, the gents sitting with their legs crossed and the lads lying on their stomachs. I'm lying in-between Geoff and Michael, Ray next to Michael, then Jack, and Ryan the other side of Geoff. We sit and lie quietly, having random conversations about anything we think of, from talking about school to asking hypothetical questions.

"Do you think rocks are soft but tense when we touch them?" I ask and everyone either glares at me or sighs.  
"No, Gavin, rocks are just hard." Jack explains and I nod slowly.  
"Would you rather go on an all expense paid trip to Europe for a year or go to the moon for 10 minutes?" Ray asks and every one says Europe.  
"What about you Gav?" Ray asks and I think for a second.  
"The moon, because, well, one, I'm from Europe, and two, it would be 10 minutes of complete silence and I would be the only person alive and dead to not be on the planet, which would be cool as fuck. Also I mean, everyone's been to Europe, only a handful of people have been to the moon." I explain and Jack nods.  
"That's a really good point, also if you've heard one Europe story you've heard them all. If someone tells you they've been to the moon that's fucking cool. But no one would be able to relate to it, like, oh I went to the moon, you kinda had to be there." He says and I nod.  
"So you would want the experience to share it with others, not for yourself? Cause like, you could go to Europe whenever, you'll never be able to go to the moon. Also one unique photo from the moon and you'd be rich as fuck, or you'd get a lot of retweets, either way its a win. All you have to do to find photo of a landmark in Europe is google it. Also imagine seeing stars from space, it would look so fucking cool!" I say and Jack smiles slightly.  
"Why is it you can go from talking about fucking rocks being soft and tensing up to talking about space. I forget how smart you are sometimes." He says and I smile.  
"Oh speaking of smart, I need a few of you to help me film a slow mo video." I say and Jack volunteers immediately.  
"I'll help." He says and Ray nods.  
"Me too, I love watching you make those videos!" He says and I smile.  
"Brilliant, thanks lads." I say and Ray smiles.  
"So what are you gonna film?" Michael asks and I shrug.  
"I have a few ideas, I'm not sure which one to do though." I explain.  
"What are your ideas?" Geoff asks and I think for a second.  
"Well, powder paint on a drum, axe through spray paint, or a water galaxy." I say, listing off the ideas I have the supplies for.  
"How would you make a water galaxy?" Ryan asks.  
"You put food colouring and water in a Johnny and tape it to a drill. Let the drill spin then pop the Johnny." I explain and Geoff frowns.  
"Oh, by Johnny you mean a condom?" He asks and I nod.

We talk more about my videos and Geoff and I run a few red vs blue ideas past the guys before we go back to asking each other really dumb questions. Ray also makes quite a few inappropriate jokes about me and Michael which I can see is making Geoff uncomfortable and I know I'm gonna have to talk to him at some point. We stay in the garden until the sun sets before going into the front room and collapsing on a sofa or chair. Michael lies on a sofa and pulls me next to him, wrapping his arms around me and I smile in content. After a while everyone starts to fall asleep until its just me and Geoff awake. Geoff is lying on an arm chair and I'm still being spooned by Michael. I decide now is a good time to talk to him about Michael.

"Geoff?" I ask quietly so I don't wake anyone. "Yeah bud?"

"I need to talk to you." I start and he looks at me, concerned. "What about?" He asks and I take a deep breath. "Me and Micool."

"What about you?"

"I know you don't like him or the idea of us being together, but can you please just try and be nice? He makes me happy, isn't that what you wanted? For me to be happy." I say and he sighs.  
"Gavvo, I am happy for you, I am so glad that you are happy, and if Michael is the one to make you happy then I can't hate him, like I physically can't make myself hate him. I just don't like the thought of you banging and shit." He says and I sigh.  
"We haven't banged, Geoff. But we're together, something's gonna happen, it's inevitable. But I don't want you to hate me or Micool because of it." I say, avoiding the fact that we've already done stuff.  
"Gav, I'm never gonna hate you. It's just that I still see you as that 7 year old boy that was terrified of his dad going to war every time he was deployed. I keep getting flashbacks to when he was deployed the last time and how you begged him not to go or when you broke down and sobbed into my chest when you said you knew something would happen and when you found out he died and you were so broken that I didn't think you would ever be happy again. I don't want you to feel anymore pain, and if you and Michael become serious and something happens then you will go back to that empty shell. I love you too much to let that happen. I'm just trying to look out for you." He says and I smile.  
"I know Geoffy, I love you so much for that, but I love Micool, and I trust him with everything I have, and if you loved me you'd trust him too." I say and he sighs.  
"Alright. I'll trust him. But if he fucks up I will say I told you so." He says and I roll my eyes.  
"He's not going to." I say and he smiles, "you got a lotta faith in that boy." He says and I smile as Michaels arms wrap tighter around me.  
"I know." I say and we fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Griffon sitting on the floor, everyone else still asleep.  
"Hey, Griffon!" I say sleepily. I love Griffon as much as I love Geoff, she's like an older sister to me.  
"Hey, Gavino." She smiles and nods her head towards Michael, "you got something to tell me?" She asks and I bite my lip, I completely forgot about telling Griffon.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I say and she shakes her head, smiling.  
"Its okay, your mum told me like 3 days ago, she also said y'all are cute as fuck together and I have to agree." She says as Michael shifts slightly, pulling me closer to him, burying his face in my hair and sighing in content. I smile at her.  
"Thanks Griff, try convincing Geoff that." I mumble, jumping when I hear Geoff talk.  
"I think you're adorable together I just don't want to think about his dick up your ass." He says and I bite my lip, I didn't know he was awake.  
"Hey, why do you think I would be bottom? I could top!" I say defensively.

"Oh please you're bottom and we both know it." Michael mumbles against my back and I blush, since when was he awake?  
"You're too submissive to be top." Ray adds and I frown.  
"Alright is everyone awake?!" I ask, exasperated, I thought it was just me and Griffon.  
"I am." Jack says and Ryan adds "Me too, also its not just Gavin being submissive, but there's no way Michael would be bottom." He says and I frown.  
"I could fuck Michael." I say and Michael chuckles into my hair.  
"That's cute babe, keep thinking that." He says and I pout.  
"I could!" I insist.

"I would fuck you into next week and you know it." Michael says and Ray and Ryan laugh while Jack and Griffon roll their eyes and Geoff fake gags.  
"Nu-uh." I say, turning to look at Michael and he rolls his eyes, rolling us so he's straddling my hips and pinning my arms down while I lie on my back underneath him.  
"Prove it." He says and I decide to get revenge on everyone calling me bottom.  
"I would, but Geoff is watching and he wouldn't appreciate my technique of getting you to move." I say, winking up at Michael and I hear Geoff groan.  
"Oh kill me now." He mutters and he walks out of the room. I bite my lip to stop a laugh and Michael glares at me, telling me with his eyes to stop biting my lip. I lean up and capture Michaels mouth in a kiss and smile when I hear Ryan and Jack leave, muttering something about how they'll 'never unsee that.' I deepen the kiss but Michael overpowers me and takes the lead, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I hear Griffon tell Ray to leave and he says something about how much our shippers would love this before he's dragged out of the room. People started shipping 'Mavin' after the first video with Michael went up on lets play. After a few minutes Michael pulls away.  
"32." He says and I frown.  
"What?"  
"32. I counted 32 teeth." He says.  
"Oh is that what you were doing? I thought you had just got really shit at kissing." I say and Michael glares at me before biting my neck.  
"You wish you were as good as me." He says and I roll my eyes.  
"Oh please, you love kissing me and you know it." I say and he rolls his eyes, getting off me and standing up.  
"Yeah I do. Come on, lets go let Geoff know we didn't do anything in his front room." He says, holding out a hand to me. He stops just before we leave the room and leans close to my ear.  
"Oh and Gav, you can top any time you want." He whispers before pulling away, winking at me and dragging me into the hall way and I can't seem to get the image of me inside Michael, him panting underneath me, out of my head. We walk in to the kitchen hand in hand and Geoff sighs when he sees us.  
"Did you fuck on my couch?" He asks, sounding defeated and I laugh when Ray says, "They might as well have."

"So did you prove you're a top, Gav?" Ryan asks and I blush while Michael chuckles.  
"Course he ain't a top, look at him." He says, poking my side and I glare at him.  
"Not fair, you cheated!" I whine and Michael laughs.  
"Not my fault you think with your dick instead of your brain." He says chuckling. I roll my eyes and we start to make breakfast. Geoff and Griffon make pancakes while everyone else waits at the table and we all smother the pancakes in chocolate sauce or maple syrup when they're done. We talk about the shit we need to do and we decide to film the videos for slow mo guys first. We walk through Geoffs garden into mine through the gate on the fence that separates our gardens. I run into the house and grab the cameras and tripods before joining the guys in the garden.  
"Geoff can I film in your garden? Mines too dark." I ask and he nods.  
"Sure bud." I set the cameras up before going back to my shed, Ryan and Jack helping me grab the stuff. I get the drill, a few condoms and some food colouring as well as spray paint, a white piece of board and an axe. We carry it into Geoffs garden and place it all on the floor.  
"Right, what first Gavvo?" Ray asks and I look at the pile in front of me.  
"Water galaxy." I say and everyone nods.  
"What do you want us to do?" Ray asks and I turn to Geoff.  
"I'm gonna need the hose." I say before turning to Ray and Jack.  
"One of you needs to hold the drill and pop the Johnny, the other needs to man the normal camera so everything's in shot and in focus. But first we need to film the intro." I say and they both nod.  
"Oh, and you'll need these." I say, throwing them each a spare lab coat while I put mine on. They put on the lab coat and stand in front of the camera and I start recording before joining them, standing in-between them.  
"Hello internet. As you can see I'm not with Dan today as he's in England, but I have the next best thing. Ish. I'm with Ray and Jack from achievement hunter!" I say and they both wave at the camera.  
"We also have an audience of the rest of achievement hunter which is kind of weird. Today we're gonna do a spinning water galaxy." I introduce the video before we film the slow mo stuff and the outro.

I smile once the first one is done and I turn to the guys.  
"Alright, one down, one to go!" I say and Ray nods.  
"You should do an achievement hunter tag out, like in the next video, instead of me and Jack you can have Ryan and Michael or something." Ray says and I look at Jack.  
"You okay with that?" I ask and he nods.  
"Okay cool, which one of you wants to help?" I ask the others and Geoff and Ryan shake their head, they prefer to be behind the camera so they can watch it happen properly.  
"Alright, team nice dynamite?" I ask and Michael nods.  
"Sure." I grin and set up the wooden planks and spray cans before explaining to Michael what he'll need to do and filming the intro. I stand next to Michael, who is now wearing a lab coat, and look at the camera.  
"Hey internet! I'm not with Dan again but I am with my boi Micool!" I say excitedly and Michael chuckles at me before saying hi to the camera.  
"Again, we have an audience of achievement hunters." I say, turning the camera round so everyone else is on camera before setting it back on me and Michael. I tell the camera what we're going to do before filming Michael axe through spray cans, creating a cool picture on the white board. We finish the video in 10 minutes and film the outro before turning off the cameras and cleaning up the random bits of can and condom before I put my cameras away.

"That was fun." Michael says and I smile. We decided after filming slow mo that we're going to chill out on the sofas for a while.  
"Yeah. It was weird having an audience though. That's only happened three times before, but that's including the time I filmed with Steve-O and Geoff watched." I say and Geoff chuckles.  
"Oh yeah! That dude was fucking crazy." He says and I laugh.  
"I'm surprised he didn't break anything to be honest." We talk about random shit for a while before deciding to put on a film. Ray puts on the labyrinth and I lie on one sofa in-between Michael and the back of the sofa, resting my head on his chest. Everyone grabs a sofa or an arm chair and lays under a blanket while we watch the film, slowly drifting off to sleep one by one. Michael falls asleep fourth, after Geoff, Ryan and Ray, so its only me and Jack awake.  
"Hey, Gav?" Jack mumbles and I carefully look over to him on the sofa, moving slowly so I don't wake up Michael.  
"What's up?" I ask quietly.  
"I know I made a big deal over you and Michael, but I'm glad you're happy." He says sleepily and I smile, burying my head into Michaels chest and grinning when his arms tighten and a small smile etches onto his lips in his sleep.  
"Thanks Jack, I'm glad you have Caiti." I mumble as a yawn escapes me and I bury myself deeper into Michaels side, falling asleep soon after.

\--------------

Fin


End file.
